La Cigüeña Miroku
by SweetMegu
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome desean tener un cachorro, pero son tímidos como para tocarse íntimamente apesar de amarse y estar dispuestos a hacerlo. Entonces Miroku se vuelve un INTENTO de CIGÜEÑA al darle DIVERTIDOS CONSEJOS a Inuyasha. *UN CAPITULO CON LEMON
1. Invitaciones

=**Inuyasha no me pertenece=**  
>¡Devuelta a mi compu que había estado descompuesta! XD en fin, disfruten de esta nueva historia del hanyo más hermoso *¬* Inuyasha-sempai XD<p>

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *cap1: Invitaciones*<p>

Ya había pasado un año desde que Kagome vivía en la época feudal, esta se encontraba jugando con las gemelitas hijas de Miroku y Sango, siendo vista no tan lejos por Inuyasha. Por una extraña razón, cuando la miraba sentía otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte de amor por ella. Se perdía en esa bella figura que…

-Es hermosa ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Miroku sentado a lado de Inuyasha, este se asusto mirándolo de una manera extraña. De pronto un puño fue directo a la cabeza del monje, y la dueña del puño era nada más ni nada menos que su amada Sango, quien tenía una venita en la cabeza. –No enojes Sanguito, no lo digo de mal manera…

-Más te vale

-¡Bueno Miroku! ¡A ti que te importa!- Le gritó el hanyo

-Pero Inuyasha, él tiene razón, ¿Nos has pensado en tener hijos con Kagome?- El peliplata se sonrojo.

-¡¿Pero que dices? ¡Nunca haría nada de eso!

-Tu no, ¿Pero y si Kagome se siente sola?

-No lo esta

-Sabemos que no lo esta, ¿Me refiero a que si ella desea ser madre?

-Ustedes no saben, mejor voy a preguntarle,

-No lo hagas, no te dirá la verdad

-Humm… ¿Y que hago?

-Se más cariñoso con ella

-¡Acaso quieres que sea un pervertido como tú!- De respuesta recibió un golpe del bastón que pose Miroku

-De verdad que todo lo comprendes para mal,

-¡Bueno ya! Voy a preguntarle- Se levantó y fue directo hasta ella, hincándose para quedar a su altura. -¡Oye Kagome! ¿Quieres tener hijos?- pregunto inocentemente, recibiendo un sonrojo y un abajo por parte la chica.

-¡Inuyasha eres un pervertido!

-¡¿Pero que dices?- Dijo levantándose. -¡Ellos me obligaron!- Señaló asía donde había estado sentado minutos atrás, pero Sango y Miroku ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Si claro!- Dijo y se fue. El ya sabía que era una muy mala idea preguntarle eso, pero en verdad había sido obligado, otra cosa era que no le hicieran caso… Por la noche, se encontraban dormidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sango y Miroku dormían juntos con el pequeño bebé en medio de ellos y las gemelas aún lado, Kagome e Inuyasha habían dormido todo este año completamente separados, ella en un futón y el como ya acostumbraba, dormía recargado en la pared, observando solo la espalda de la chica. Se sentía algo culpable, pues no la trataba como su esposa que era. Rara vez la besaba o abrazaba pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Inuyasha…- Le dijo sin darle la cara

-Dime Kagome

-¿De verdad quieres tener hijos?- Por unos minutos no obtuvo respuesta

-Si tu quieres

-De verdad lo deceo… Desde que me mude contigo he querido tener una familia junto a ti, pero… nada…

-No, dime

-Nada, solo son tonterías mias…- Dijo tratando de ocultar pequeños sollozos. Inuyasha ya no la obligo a decirle y decidió dormirse. A la mañana Kagome actuaba de lo más normal, ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema de ayer.

-¿Y que pasó?

-¡¿Qué te importa monje pervertido?

-Solo trató de ayudarte, pero al parecer ella te entendió mal

-No al contrario, ella piensa igual que ustedes, pero me da malestar pensar en… nosotros…- Se sonrojo

-Tranquilo, yo te doy unos consejitos que son muy efectivos…- Le dio una mirada pícara a Sango quien preparaba el almuerzo, se sonrojo y terminó por arrojarle la olla.

-No lo se, ¿Y sí me hago pervertido como tu?- Dijo ignorando completamente la escena y a un Miroku con un gran chipote en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! Bueno, si no quieres mi ayuda…

-¡No! Esta bien, confiare en ti- Un mayor sonrojo invadió el rostro del hanyo.

* * *

><p>PD: El summary es tipo comercial xD, por eso lo ame jajaja.<p> 


	2. 1 Afecto

**=Inuyasha no me pertenece =  
><strong>Sin nada de time, pero ya me ven por aquí, ¡ah! ¡FELIZ 16 DE SEPTIEMBRE! (atrasado XD) ¡Viva México! Jaja, en fin, muchisiimas gracias a los que me mandaron reviews en este primer capitulo de mi fic :D espero seguir recibiendo más y enterarme de que les gusta. DIFRUTEN ^^

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *cap2: #1 Afecto*<p>

Inuyasha se quedo sonrojado, al parecer Miroku le había mencionado el nombre del capitulo.

-¡Por supuesto que le doy afecto!

-¿Enserio? No se nota mucho

-¡A que te refieres con eso! Ella sabe que la quiero y punto

-Bueno, las acciones ganan ventaja a las palabras ¿O no?

-Keh, esta bien, ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Bien, por ahora, solo debes abrazarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?- El monje asintió con la cabeza. -¡Esto es muy fácil!- Se alejo de la sombra que el árbol le daba y se encamino hasta donde Kagome tendía la ropa. Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella, un sonrojo apareció y tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y abalanzándose a la espalda de la sacerdotisa, quien también se sonrojo, pero por el peso del hanyo, terminó por caerse, no sin antes jalar las sabanas que había tendido para sostenerse y el cesto que llevaba con ropa mojada saliera volando. Ambos quedaron en el suelo, cubiertos por las ya no tan blancas sabanas.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Abajo!- Ante la palabra el hanyo que aún seguía tirado en el suelo se clavara más en el.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-¡Lo mismo pregunto! ¡Ahora debo lavarlas de nuevo!- Levantó todo siendo ayudada por Inuyasha, después camino molesta.

-¡Ay! ¿De que te enojas? Yo solo quería abrazarte y ya- Kagome se sonrojo y le aventó el cesto en la cara, para luego volver a regresarse y levantarlo, yéndose murmurando varias cosas. El mitad bestia regreso con Miroku.

-¡Tus consejos no sirven!

-Claro que si, pero te dije que la abrazaras más no que ¡te le aventaras!- Inuyasha ahora comprendió su error.

-¡Bueno! ¿Ahora que hago?

-Repítelo pero esta vez con suavidad, demostrando todo el amor que sientes por ella.- El hanyo tan solo lo miró. –Anda ¿que esperas?

-¡Ya voy!- Caminó hasta el río donde Kagome lavaba las sabanas. Al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba puso cara de indiferencia, sentándose a su lado admirando como lavaba.

-Discúlpame- No obtuvo respuesta, notando que Kagome estaba muy atenta a lo que hacía. La hizo delicadamente a un lado y rápidamente lavo todo lo que tenía a un lado, arrojándolo dentro de la cesta. La sacerdotisa mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Al terminar con todo. Inuyasha la tomó por los brazos y la pego a su pecho, abrazándola dulcemente, asiendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Discúlpame- Dijo nuevamente aún sin separarse de ella.

-No hay nada que disculpar Inuyasha- La separó un poco mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ¡Rayos! Tenía deseos de besarla, pero, todo a su tiempo… Aguanto esas ganas y volvió a recargar su frente el hombro de la pelinegra. Quedándose así por unos minutos, para después ayudarle a tender las sabanas al sol.  
>Encontrándose con una sonrisa triunfadora por parte de Miroku. Retrocedió un poco hasta llegar a él.<p>

-Muy bien Inuyasha, vez que no fue tan fácil como creías

-¡Ya lo se! ¿Y ahora que hago?

-Dale besos en la mejilla, y si se te da el gusto puedes combinar ambas cosas- Otro sonrojo apareció en el bello rostro del mitad bestia.

-Ya voy- Dijo con orgullo y se acerco nuevamente a ayudarle, siendo recibido por una sonrisa de su amada Kagome. Mientras que Shippo corrió detrás de él halándole el cabello color gris de Inuyasha.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- Una venita apareció en su frente, Kagome le miro divertida, este se tranquilizo un poco y de igual forma la miró.

-Anda ve, pero no lo golpes tan fuerte- Le dijo, el hanyo mostro una sonrisa malvada antes de echarse a correr _"Dale besos en la mejilla…"_ Recordó que eso había dicho Miroku, aprovecho ese momento y dirigió su rostro a su mejilla, que al notar esto, la sacerdotisa volteó un poco la cara, sonrojándose al sentir que los finos labios del hanyo estaban cerca de los de ella. Inuyasha no tomó en cuenta esto y salió disparado a corretear a Shippo por el tirón de pelo hace rato. Kagome tan solo pudo volver a la realidad recogiendo el cesto e irse a la cabaña con una sonrisita. Cuando el sol se ocultó y dispuesto a dormir, Inuyasha esperó afuera hasta que los demás se durmieran, entrando y besando nuevamente la mejilla de Kagome con un "Buenas noches" de susurro. De repente, su rostro de vio atrapado entre las manos de Kagome quien le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? Fiebre no tienes

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?- Dijo liberándose de sus manos antes de que el rojo empezara a arder en su cara.

-Es que has estado actuando muy extraño

-¡No es cierto! ¿Qué no puedo abrazarte y ya?- La chica sonrió

-Si, buenas noches Inuyasha- Le regresó el beso, acomodándose rápidamente en su futón, dejando al hanyo con un sonrojo encedido, esperando el amanecer.  
><em>"Lección #1: Afecto. ¡Completa!"<em> Se dijo Miroku para sus dentros mientras espiaba con un ojo entre abierto y con la misma sonrisa triunfadora, volviendo a acomodarse cerca de su amada Sango.


	3. 2 Obsequios

**=Inuyasha no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>La Cigüeña Miroku *Cap3: #2 Obsequios<p>

El sol se hizo presente en el cielo, nuestros amigos despertaban, dándose cuenta de que Miroku e Inuyasha faltaban…

-¿Funcionara?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada. –Si fuera yo, preferiría comida ninja en vez de unas tontas flores- En sus manos cargaba un pequeño ramo de flores de varios colores que pudo encontrar.

-Ese es el problema, no eres tú. Veras que le encantaran, desconozco el por que les gustan tanto a las mujeres.

-Creí que sabias mucho de mujeres

-No todo mi querido amigo

-¿Después que debo hacer?

-Bueno, se las entregas y haces lo de ayer-

-Keh, ¿Eso es todo?- El monje asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, ¿Crees que debo hablar con ella?

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, me siento muy extraño asiendo todo esto, pero también me agrada cuando ella me sonríe a causa de esto

-No tiene nada de malo, no lo haces a fuerza, lo haces por que la amas.

-Eso creo… - Contesto dudoso. Regresaron a la aldea, Inuyasha no encontraba por ningún lado a Kagome, casi pone de cabeza toda la aldea buscándola.

-¿Y Kagome?- Su voz denotaba preocupación

-No voy a decirte

-¡Sango! ¿Le ocurrió algo?- No recibió respuesta, encontrando al pequeño Shippo quien si, le dio respuesta, guiándolo hasta el mercado de la aldea.

-¡Kagome!- La nombrada miró desde su hombro. –¡Te he estado buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Aquí! ¿Acaso no me ves?- El hanyo se sonrojo, esa si que había sido una pregunta tan tonta.

-¡Bueno! ¿Por qué Sango no me quiso decir?- Fue ignorado completamente por la sacerdotisa. Molestándola en que le dijera pero nada salía de la boca de Kagome. Después de que almorzaron, la pelinegra les pidió a todos que salieran de la cabaña y que en ningún momento entraran o les iría muy mal… Todos obedecieron, quedándose bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Inuyasha, ¿Ya le diste las flores?- Pregunto Miroku

-No

-¿Al menos las pusiste en agua?- El hanyo quedo estático por unos minutos, una gotita apareció en la cabeza del monje. –No las pusiste en agua ¿Cierto?

-¡Que iba a saber yo!- Miroku suspiro y se golpeo la frente.

-No sabes nada Inuyasha- Después de varias horas, Sango se animó a ponerse frente a la puerta, preguntándole a Kagome si podía pasar, recibiendo un si y retirando la cortina, ambos hombres esperaron desde el árbol. Sango salió y se llevo a Miroku, a sus hijas y a Shippo. Inuyasha creía que su amada se sentía mal o tenía algo, pues desde la mañana había actuado realmente extraño. Kagome le gritó desde el marco de la puerta, el hanyo se levanto, ¿A dónde estaban las flores? Gran sorpresa y rabia que se llevo cuando vio a Kirara jugar con ellas.

-¡KIRARA!- La gatita se exaltó y corrió detrás de su amiga y dueña. Inuyasha suspiro y las recogió, estaban todas secas y mordisqueadas.

-¡INUYASHA!- Volvió a gritar

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió de la misma manera, se sentía tan tonto, nunca creyó que las flores necesitaban agua después de estar cortadas, pero al parecer si. Entró y vio a Kagome sentada cerca de una mesita con un plato de comida en ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- La sacerdotisa se hecho a llorar. –No Kagome, no llores, no quise decirlo de esa forma es que…

-Me salió horrible…- Susurro mientras su cabello ocultaba su mirada, Inuyasha la tomo por los hombros.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te… te prepare una comida especial, pero… no me quedo también como creí y se que no te gusta mi comida, trate de esforzarme pero, ¡No pude!- Sollozo con más fuerza ocultando su cara entre el traje rojo del mitad bestia, quien se preocupo, pero para ser honesto, el platillo no se veía tan apetecible…

-A mi tampoco no me salió bien

-¿Eh?- Le miró a los ojos aún con lágrimas, la apartó un poco y le mostró las flores.

-Eran para ti, pero, están secas y Kirara se las quería comer.

-Son hermosas…- Inuyasha se sorprendió

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que son hermosas…- Las tomó y fue por una jarra, donde las puso. Inuyasha no entendía, para el estaban horrendas.

-No es verdad

-Claro que si… Mientras tu me las des…- La jaló y la abrazó con fuerza, ¿Cómo podía quererlo? El sentía que solo se le entregaba a la mitad, por que después de un año apenas se nota cariñoso con ella…

-Te…te amo Kagome, y demasiado…- La pelinegra se sonrojo, y esta vez soltó lágrimas de felicidad, antes de que le respondiera lo mismo, unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de ella…  
>Kagome despertaba, sus ojos estaban rojos de todas esas lágrimas, se giró y pudo ver a Inuyasha, quien comía su platillo. Se sorprendió, su rostro no demostraba asco ni nada, en cambio, parecía que lo disfrutaba.<p>

-¡Ah Kagome! Despertaste, sabes, tú comida esta deliciosa

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto que si- Kagome se levantó y fue a abrazarlo siendo correspondida.  
>Sango y Shippo observaban por un lado de la cortina, Miroku no necesito hacerlo, pues ya sabía el resultado. Después de todo, Inuyasha no necesitaría de tantos obsequios, lo mejor que puede darle a Kagome, es su amor puro…<br>"_Lección 2: Obsequios ¡Completa!"_


	4. Una disculpa

=**Inuyasha no me pertenece= ** Dirán que soy de lo peor, los he dejado (creo que más de dos semanas) sin sus capítulos T_T lo se, pero surgen compromisos que… bueno, ¡DISFRUTEN! ;D ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap4: #3 Una disculpa*<p>

-¡ABAJO!- Se escucho por toda la aldea. Valla, que buena manera de empezar la mañana…

-¡¿Ahora que hice?- Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba

-¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Pues te metiste conmigo al futón!- Respondió con la cara roja, quizá de rabia y de sonrojo.

-¡Solo te abrasé! No era para que te enojaras.- Antes de que Kagome dijera algo, el hanyo la interrumpió. – ¡Creí que habíamos logrado algo especial, y también creí que ya no volverías a hacerme un abajo!- Salió molesto de la cabaña, la sacerdotisa se quedo sorprendida, era verdad, ella también sentía una conexión más fuerte que antes. ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si había echado a perder todo? Tan solo bajó la mirada y fue a preparar el almuerzo. Sus amigos se habían percatado de esto, tratando de ayudarles para que resolvieran ese malentendido. Miroku fue hasta el árbol donde el joven con orejas de perro se encontraba.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no tienes por que molestarte, la señorita Kagome siempre te ha hecho así y nunca te has molestado como ahora.

-Es muy diferente, yo que me esforcé para que me amara más y por ese abrazo idiota la perdí. Ahora creerá que soy un pervertido.

-Tranquilo, todas las parejas tienen problemas, yo los tengo con Sango, cuando pasan esa "nenitas" frente a mí- Su mirada pícara fue remplazada por una de dolor, cuando Sango le arrojo una cacerola desde la cabaña. Valla que esa mujer tenía buena puntería… -No hablo enserio mi Sanguito ^^U- La joven regresó dentro de la cabaña.

-Miroku… Y luego preguntas por que se enoja contigo

-¡Bueno! Estamos hablando de ti

-Aja, ¿Y?

-Pídele disculpas, háblale con cariño como ayer

-¡Ayer! ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?- Se bajó del árbol para quedar a su altura

-Emm… Tengo que saber si te funcionan ¿O no?

-Esta bien, no te golpeare solo por que si me sirven. Así que si me disculpo…. Y le digo cosas así, ¿Me amara de nuevo?- Miroku asintió con la cabeza, yendo hasta la cabaña, donde el golpe de una bofetada se escucho. Era su esposa, pero no era para tanto… Después salió rumbo al bosque con una mano marcada en su mejilla. Inuyasha solo lo observo con curiosidad, siguiéndolo de cerca como el "perro" que era. Las chicas ya habían terminado de comer junto a Shippo y Kirara, sentándose afuera de la cabaña. Cuando Inuyasha y Miroku regresaron, el hanyo ardió de rabia al ver que su amada estaba con Kouga, quien la miraba fijamente sin perder ningún detalle, alzó una ceja al notar que Kagome no había cambiado en nada…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deja a mi mujer!- Tomó su mano y la haló a el abrazándola, la sacerdotisa sonrojo.

-Tranquilo animal, yo también tengo a mi mujer. Por cierto, Ayame me mandó a entregarte estas cosas Kagome.

-Gracias Kouga, agrádesele a Ayame por el regalo.- El lobo asintió, transformándose en remolino para desaparecer de ahí. Inuyasha solo le miraba con curiosidad a Kagome.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con indiferencia

-Nada…- Giró su rostro en forma molesta, Miroku le hizo una seña para que se animara a disculparse, Inuyasha dejó de fruncir el ceño y se dirigió a la pelinegra. –Discúlpame… se que estuvo mal de mi parte abrazarte mientras dormías.

-D-descuida, además también fue mi culpa.- El hanyo volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.  
><em>"Lección 3: Disculpas… ¡Completa!"<em>  
>Después Kagome entró a la cabaña para guardar el pequeño paquete que Ayame le había mandado, lo revisaría después, pero le dio curiosidad así que lo abrió.<p>

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- Se escuchó de la cabaña, a lo cual todos corrieron a su interior…

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Asiendo nueva historia KagomeXInuyashaXKougaxOC :D<strong>


	5. Romance fallido

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap5: Romance fallido*

_-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- Se escuchó de la cabaña, a lo cual todos corrieron a su interior…_

Al entrar vieron que la sacerdotisa estaba hincada en el suelo dando la espalda y sin quitar la vista de aquel paquete.

-¡¿Qué paso?- La pelinegra miró desde su hombro mostrando un pequeño trajecito, a lo cual, Miroku, Sango y Shippo cayeron al suelo. Tanto grito para nada. El hanyo se sonrojó y se acercó a ella, sentándose y tomando el paquete, observando detenidamente aquellas ropitas de bebé hechas de pieles.

-Seguramente Ayame y Kouga pensaron que tenían un bebé

-¡¿Por qué pensaron eso?- Inuyasha se exaltó y el monje le golpeó la cabeza en modo de tranquilizarlo

-Quizá por el tiempo que ha estado Kagome aquí. Inuyasha me sorprende que en ese tiempo no te hayas decidido a tener un niño…- Su esposo le tapó la boca y rió nerviosamente, mientras el hanyo se sonrojaba bruscamente, volteando a ver Kagome, quien había ignorado aquel comentario. Pero el sonrojo cambió a una mirada tierna, "De ángel" diría Miroku. Su amada sacerdotisa pegaba aquella ropita a su rostro, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente. Esa escena le llegó muy dentro.

-Tal vez por eso Kouga no paraba de ver mi vientre- Pronunció Kagome acomodando la ropa en el paquete en el que había venido.

-Si…- Fue lo único que dijo para salir de la cabaña ante la vista de todos. No estaba molesto, tan solo quería estar solo para pensar mejor, yéndose a aquella tan típica rama, de un tan típico árbol.  
>El sol ya estaba a punto de meterse, Kagome fue a buscar a Inuyasha para la hora de cenar, pero no lo encontró en los árboles cercanos a la aldea, así que se tuvo que adentrar más en ellos. El hanyo sintió el agradable aroma de Kagome, no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Ya había pensado mejor las cosas, quizá era hora de que pusiera en practica las lecciones de Miroku. El híbrido fue siguiéndola cuidadosamente hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Saltó rápidamente, asustando a Kagome y logrando acorralarla en un árbol, ambos cayeron y se sentó frente a ella y apoyando sus brazos en el árbol para que no huyera.<br>Kagome se sonrojo al sentir los finos labios de su hanyo sobre los de ella. Después se separó y observándose fijamente, ella comprendió al chico. Cerró los ojos cuando se percató de que una de las manos del hanyo estaba en su pierna. Volviendo a ser besada tiernamente por Inuyasha.  
>Ambos estaban consientes de lo que harían, pero mientras se amaran y dejaron todo atrás, para ellos estaba bien….<br>Inuyasha aún seguía en un dilema, un pequeñito, pero lo tenía. Pues su querida Kagome quería tener un cachorro y si eso la haría más feliz, el no tendría ninguna objeción para hacerlo, pero lo que dudaba y temía es que no tenía mucha experiencia, al igual que Kagome, pero simplemente hay que dejarse llevar... supongo…  
>Cuando el aire se hizo vital, tuvieron que separarse, mirándose nuevamente directamente a los ojos.<p>

-Kagome, te quiero

-Yo también Inuyasha…- El mencionado se inclino y coloco su rostro en el pecho de la sacerdotisa, obviamente, esta acción la hizo sonrojarse mucho más. Inuyasha se acomodo en busca del corazón de Kagome, cuando por fin lo escuchó, se relajo al oír tan tranquilos latidos…  
>Kagome sentía una opresión en el pecho, abriendo los ojos apresurada, pero al ver una cabellera plateada recargada sobre ella se tranquilizo. Aún seguían en el mismo árbol de anoche, no habían hecho "movimiento" alguno, después de todo, aquel "romance" fue fallido... Cuando los rayos de sol le pegaron en la cara, puso su mano para que la luz no le lastimara, moviendo con cuidado al dormilón del hanyo.<p>

-¿Ehh?- Dijo medio adormilado

-Buenos días Inuyasha- Le sonrió tiernamente

-Buenos, K…Kagome…- Se volvió a sentar frente a ella con un rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Si?

-N…No hice nada malo ¿Verdad?

-¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso no nos ves?

-¡Y que iba a saber yo!

-¡Pues nada! Es obvio

-Y luego tú te quejas del cachorro

-¡¿Qué?... Bueno, ¡Al menos no me dormí a los pocos minutos!

-¡Hay! ¡¿Acaso querías que lo hiciera todo yo solo?- Kagome se sonrojo

-¡ABAJO!- Inuyasha fue directo contra el piso, mientras que la chica se levantó furiosa caminando asía la aldea. Inuyasha también se apresuró y caminó detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Así fueron unos minutos, de enojo y silencio…  
>El brazo de Kagome le fue halado y su cuerpo se vio rodeado por fuertes brazos, siendo atrapada en un pecho cálido. Siendo el hanyo quien dijera una palabra y depositara un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica. Para luego seguir caminando, pero esta vez, sus manos iban unidas.<p> 


	6. Sentimientos extraños

Lo siento por mi tardanza T_T  
><strong>·<strong>Gracias a: _Maribalza, Angelig, inuykag4ever, tennyoukai, SusanaHoria _y mi estimada amiga _aries96 _ por sus reviews –Que por algo no puedo responderlos :/-  
><strong>=INUYASHA no me pertenece=<strong>

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap6: Sentimientos extraños*<p>

-¡¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?- Gritó Shippo al verlos llegar.

-¡Que te importa mapache fastidioso!

-¡QUÉ SOY UN ZORRITO!

-Si, si, como sea…- Inuyasha volteó a ver a Miroku, quien le dio una mirada pícara, por supuesto que el hanyo se sonrojó y si, lo mandó a volar con un golpe, mientras Sango y Kagome miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha, ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?- Dijo Miroku

-¡SI! Pero… no se… como debería empezar… me siento muy extraño…

-Pues solo son nervios, veras que después te gustaraaa- Alargó la última letra por que nuevamente fue golpeado

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Eres un mal pensado! Yo me refiero a que disfrutaras tener una familia ¬¬

-¡Aaaaah! Pues no te explicas… D...Dime…

-¿Qué?

-Q…que debo hacer cuando esté con Kagome…

-Solo déjate llevar por el momento y ya

-Más vale que sirva…

-¡Oh! Ya veras- Varios gritos se comenzaron a escuchar en la aldea, Inuyasha corrió junto a Miroku a ver que es lo que pasaba, aunque ya sabían la respuesta. Un monstruo. Cuando vieron que toda la gente huyó del lugar, Inuyasha comenzó a atacarlo con su colmillo de acero.  
>Kagome y Sango también llegaron hasta ese lugar ayudando al hanyo. Cuando la sacerdotisa estaba a punto de lanzar una flecha, se detuvo a mirar fijamente a su amado bestia. El era muy fuerte, algo violento diría ella, aún no entendía el por que actuaba de tal manera con ella, pero admitía que le agradaba. Cuando Inuyasha se percató de que la pelinegra lo miraba, arrojó lejos al monstruo y fue hasta ella.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

-N…nada…

-¿Segura?...- La tomó de la cintura y saltó antes de que una garra los golpeara, la alejó del peligro y volvió a atacar. Kagome se quedo pensativa por unos instantes. Una de sus manos, bajó hasta su vientre. _¿Qué se sentiría ser madre?_ Pensó.  
>Sango había notado esa acción, su cara denotó curiosidad, pero a la vez preocupación…<br>Cuando al fin lograron derrotarlo, volvieron a su hogar.

-Kagome…- Sango ofreció su mano y la chica la tomó yendo a una pequeña colina.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- Preguntó Sango

-No

-¿Entonces por que tocaste tú vientre?

-Por nada, solo, estoy algo confundida…

-¿De qué? No me digas que…- Su voz sonó preocupada

-No. Por supuesto que no. Solo que el dijo que no lo "haría" todo el solo…

-Pues claro que no, tú también debes de "cooperar"- La sacerdotisa se sonrojó bruscamente cubriéndose la cara

-Kagome… U.U- Regresaron a la cabaña, donde ambos hombres las esperaban con la cena que Kaede había hecho. En toda la cena, Kagome no habló, preocupando a Inuyasha, quien le hablaba pero no le hacia caso. Incluso llegó a decirle cosas que le solían molestar, pero nada…  
>Tenía mucho sueño así que ya no le comentó nada.<br>Antes de que Sango se durmiera, Kagome le habló y ambas salieron un poco lejos de ahí para que nadie escuchara.

-Sabes, he estado pensando mucho y… no quisiera tener un hijo con él…

* * *

><p>Un poquitico cortoo pero quiero dejarlo en suspenso XD<p> 


	7. 4 Dejarse llevar

¡Gracias por los reviews! Me divertí leyéndolos, por que me decían ¡NOO! ¡¿POR QUE DIJO ESO? Jajaja, pero no se preocupen. ¡LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=  
><strong>

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap7: #4 Dejarse llevar*<p>

_-Sabes, he estado pensando mucho y… no quisiera tener un hijo con él…_

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Sango

-Pues, es muy lindo, pero no quiero obligarlo a nada, si el no se siente cómodo con esto. Para mí, es mucho mejor que nos amemos ahora y si el destino quiere que tengamos un hijo pues lo tendré con gusto, y si no, solo quiero tenerlo a mi lado sin importar que.

-Tienes demasiada razón Kagome- Ambas se levantaron y regresaron a la cabaña a dormir.  
>Por la mañana, Miroku se sentó a lado de Inuyasha bajo un árbol.<p>

-¿Ahora que tienes?

-¡No se! La AMO demasiado, pero tengo tanto, miedo.

-Peleas con monstruos enormes, y te da miedo tener- Fue interrumpido pues el hanyo le cubrió la boca sonrojándose.

-¡No seas libidinoso!- Miroku se quitó la mano de la boca

-Es lo que es Inuyasha

-Bueno, ¿Y que hago?

-¿Qué no te dije ayer?

-_Dejarse llevar_- Dijo con un tono de burla y aburrimiento. –¡Lo se! Pero, ¿Cómo dejarse llevar? Si cuando lo hago me da sueño.

-¿Sueño? ¿Te cansas así de rápido?- El hanyo lo golpeo

-¡NO! Bueno, la otra vez me recosté sobre su pecho…- Miroku puso cara de pervertido recibiendo otro golpe y continuó. –Y al escuchar su corazón me quede dormido.

-Ya veo, pues actúa más rápido- Inuyasha solo lo miró. –Bésala pero no con desesperación, tócala pero sin lastimarla.  
>Esa misma noche, Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha que se recostara en el futón junto a ella, el se negó, la sacerdotisa no insistió y le dio la espalda, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos, sintió que el hanyo se recostó a lado de ella. Sonriendo al sentir un pequeño beso en su mejilla.<br>A la mañana siguiente la sacerdotisa pasó demasiado tiempo con Inuyasha, hasta que el hanyo tomó la mano de su amada y la llevó hasta el bosque, pues ahora pondría en práctica la lección de Miroku. Pensarlo le causaba nervios pero su Kagome quería un cachorro y un cachorro tendrá.  
>Volvió a acorralarla en un árbol, besándola tiernamente, desabrochando torpemente los botones de la blusa que portaba la chica, bajándola un poco, mostrando solo un poco la cinta del sosten…<p>

-¿Dónde están esos dos?- Preguntó Shippo con impaciencia. –Iré a buscarlos.

-¡No Shippo!- Dijeron Sango y Miroku

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?

-Están "conversando" sobre las diferencias que tienen, eso causa que siempre estén peleando- Mintieron

-¿Enserio? Yo no quiero que peleen más

-Pues es por eso que debemos dejarlos hablar

-¡De acuerdo!- Fue a jugar con Kirara.  
>Después de varias horas ambos regresaron tomados de la mano y con un tono rosa en sus mejillas. Miroku sonreía triunfador. Ese tonto hanyo por fin había actuado. Lección 4 ¡Lista!<br>Unos meses habían pasado. Kagome se sentía mal y sus amigos lo vieron de lo más "normal".

-Buen trabajo Inuyasha- le decía Miroku al hanyo con una mirada pícara.

* * *

><p>UN POCO CORTO! U.U Pero no tengo bien organizado mi tiempo XD, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Matta-ne! :3<p> 


	8. Falso bebé

·MaryRock, aries96, Luna, Maribalza, Youkai de la Luna Creciente, inuykag4ever, tennyoukai ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME INSPIRARON A ACTUALIZAR PRONTO :)  
>=<strong>INUYASHA no me pertenece=<strong>

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap8: Falso bebé*<p>

_Unos meses habían pasado. Kagome se sentía mal y sus amigos lo vieron de lo más "normal"._

_-Buen trabajo Inuyasha- le decía Miroku al hanyo con una mirada pícara._

-¿Buen trabajo de que?- Preguntó confundido el nombrado

-De Kagome…- Miroku tocó su estomago e hizo que lo agrandaba, para darle una pista a su amigo sin ser escuchado por las chicas. Cuando el hanyo comprendió se sonrojo.

-P…Pero… Yo no hice nada- El monje se quedó helado

-¿C…Cómo que no hiciste nada? 10:13

-No

-¡¿Entonces que pasó cuando su fueron al bosque? (cap7)

-Bueeenoo… Estuvimos a punto, pero, nos atacó un monstruo

/FLASH BACK/

_Volvió a acorralarla en un árbol, besándola tiernamente, desabrochando torpemente los botones de la blusa que portaba la chica, bajándola un poco, mostrando solo un poco la cinta del sosten…_

-¡Raaaaaw!- Gruñó un enorme y gordo monstruo parecido a un puercoespín, apareciendo detrás de los árboles a donde estaban ellos. Inuyasha actuó rápido y sacó a colmillo de acero atacando a la feroz bestia que como un reflejo ahogó la respiración y la soltó asiendo que miles de púas salieran volando, el hanyo se cubría con su espada, protegiendo a Kagome de ellas. Pero una púa, logró pasar la espada de Inuyasha, quedándose clavada en el brazo que estaba descubierto de Kagome y desapareciendo al instante, ésta no sintió absolutamente nada. Después de varios ataques, el monstruo puercoespín se cansó y salió huyendo, dejando al híbrido con ganas de matarlo. Se giró para ver a Kagome, ambos se sonrojaron por ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Aunque para Inuyasha ya era un comienzo ¿O no? La sacerdotisa abrochó su blusa siendo ayudada por su amado para levantarse. _Tomados de la mano y con un tono rosa en sus mejillas_ regresaron a la aldea.

/END FLASH BACK/

Miroku había quedado con la boca abierta. Una idea escalofriante pasó por su cabeza… ¿Por qué Kagome se sentía mal? Todos creyeron que se trataba de los síntomas del "embarazo" teniendo experiencia con Sango. Tres veces para ser exacto.

-¿Crees que Kagome te haya engañado?

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!

-Pues, no le dabas lo que quería y fue a…- El hanyo lo golpeo con una expresión de rabia pero también de tristeza.

-¡COMO DEMONIOS IBA A HACERLO! ¡SI ELLA NISIQUIERA SE ANIMA CONMIGO, MUCHO MENOS CON ALGUIEN MÁS!

-No lo se, pero tiene síntomas que lo demuestran, y ya han pasado varios meses…

-¿El vientre crece?- Preguntó inocente

-Siii…-Contestó aburrido Miroku

-¡Ha ella no le a crecido! Sigue igual de "plana"

-¿Y que tal si es un bebé pequeño?

¬¬ -Mejor voy a preguntarle a Kaede- Fue en busca de la anciana al campo donde recogía hiervas medicinales para Kagome.

-Anciana Kaede

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

-¿Qué tiene Kagome?

-No se- El hanyo se sorprendió por esa respuesta, pues creía que le iba a contestar como todos los demás…E-m-b-a-r-a-z-o

-¡¿Cómo que no sabe?

-Si, no tendrá un bebé por que su vientre no esta abultado. Y está demasiado débil para ser un resfriado. He buscado y buscado, pero no hay nada, y estoy preocupada, ya son demasiados meses.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Esta enferma desde que fueron al bosque ¿Cierto?

-Si

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sintió un piquete o algo?

-No me dijo nada

-¿Acaso se encontraron con un monstruo puercoespín?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Ya se lo que tiene- Kaede guió a Inuyasha hasta una aldea, donde varios niños y adultos estaban muy enfermos en condiciones similares a las de Kagome. La anciana le platicó esas personas fueron atacadas por ese mismo monstruo, y que en un libro muy antiguo, decía que para curar a la persona que tenía la púa envenenada en su cuerpo, el monstruo debía morir. Inuyasha no esperó más y corrió hasta la cabaña donde Kagome estaba dormida, siendo cuidada por Sango y Shippo. Les pidió que salieran por un momento, y cuando no vio a nadie más a su alrededor, se hincó a lado de ella y se recostó en su pecho.

-Kagome, yo, voy a buscar a ese demonio que clavó veneno en ti. Por que tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y no deseo perderte. Por una parte me siento mal, por que, no te exprese mis sentimientos como YO LOS SENTIA, si no que Miroku me decía que hacer. Perdóname por entregarme a la mitad, y por darte falsos sentimientos, bueno, en realidad, no eran falsos por que si los siento, y después de esto, TE AMARÉ A MI MODO.

* * *

><p>¡PRONTO ERA PRONTO! Esta vez no las decepcione mis amigas :) Este si fue largo -algo diria yo XD- y actualice rápido por que sus reviews me inspiraron y me divirtieron en el buen sentido jeje, uuf, si venia inspirada por que de las 10:30 pm a las 10:44 acabé este cap que espero y hayan disfrutado :3<p> 


	9. Mi héroe mentiroso

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap9: Mi héroe mentiroso<p>

Noviembre…Hace 2 meses que Inuyasha había partido para buscar al monstruo puercoespín, algo en vano, pues en estos meses no había dado con su paradero.  
>El hanyo no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras que le dijo a Kagome, estaba consiente de que seguramente no lo escuchó, pero las iba a cumplir. Cansado, desesperado y preocupado, recorrió cada lugar…<br>La sacerdotisa seguía mal cada momento, sus amigos cuidaban de ella. Miroku intentaba todo para sanarla al igual que la anciana Kaede pero no lograban nada…

Inuyasha llegó hasta una pequeña aldea, veía que las personas que ahí vivían estaban muy angustiadas. Entró en una cabaña.

-Disculpe- Habló. –¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-La gente está muriendo…-Contestó una aldeana cuidando de su esposo.

-¿M-muriendo?- Se temió lo peor

-Si, lo que pasa es que varias personas, fueron atacados por la bestia puercoespín y su veneno esta deteniendo su corazón. Varios hombres han estado buscando a la bestia pero han muerto en el intento.

-¿Deteniendo su corazón dijo?- Su rostro estaba lleno de temor

-Si- La aldeana colocó una toalla mojada en la frente de su esposo, comenzando a llorar.

-¡Descuide!- Puso su mano en el hombro de la señora atrayendo su atención. –¡Yo lo encontrare y lo destruiré!

-Muchas gracias joven- Se levantó y de una bolsa, sacó una pequeña rosa tallada en madera, la cual entregó al hanyo. –Que tenga éxito y mucho cuidado- El hanyo tomó el humilde regalo, asintió y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. "_Maldito animal, te encontraré."_ Pensó.  
>Estaba tan cansado, no sabía si su Kagome ya había muerto o aún no. Pero no se daría por vencido, corriendo y corriendo, hasta que dos días más tarde, lo encontró.<p>

Una fuerte tos se escuchó dentro de la cabaña. Miroku y Sango entraron rápidamente. Viendo a Kagome sentada en el futón, con sangre saliendo de su boca…

Inuyasha no perdió oportunidad y lo atacó. El monstruo se defendió con gran furia, atrapando aire y soltándolo, haciendo volar esas púas. El hanyo supo como detenerlas teniendo bastante cuidado de que no se le clavaran. Con tanta rabia saltó, clavando su espada en el interior del puercoespín. Una luz lo rodeo asiéndolo desaparecer. El mitad bestia estaba aliviado, ahora podría regresar con su amada…

-¡RAAAAAWWW!- Se escuchó un rugido. Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha sintió un mal presentimiento, suspirando ante ello. Un puercoespín mucho más grande apareció detrás de una cueva. Con razón Inuyasha vio al anterior monstruo más pequeño del que lo había atacado aquella vez.  
>Volvió a atacar, estaba cansado pero el era fuerte y este día lo demostraría. Ataque tras ataque, herida tras herida logró derrotarlo. Después buscó en esa área para asegurarse que ya no hubiera más, completando su misión. Ni siquiera descansó, se hecho a correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban, yendo derecho sin girar ni detenerse, saltando entre los árboles para obtener un poco de fruta. Esta vez llegó en una semana. Entró a la cabaña. Su amada estaba rodeada por sus amigos, ellos se giraron ante su presencia, dejando verla por un pequeño hueco entre los cuerpos de Sango y Miroku, que en la comisura de su labio, escurría sangre de un carmín intenso. El hanyo ya no aguanto más y cayó desmayado.<p>

-¡KAGOME!- Gritó exaltado. –¡Donde esta! No murió ¿Cierto? ¡Dime que no!

-Ella esta bien- Tranquilizó Shippo. –Kagome esta afuera con Sango

-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- Preguntó Miroku entrando en la habitación

-C-Creí que había muerto…

-No lo hizo, como Shippo ya te dijo, la señorita Kagome esta afuera, de inmediato fue su recuperación que quiso volver a lo de costumbre

-Ya veo…

-¿Te sientes mejor? Solo entraste y te quedaste desmayado

-¡Yo siempre estoy bien!- Se levanto apresurado pero un dolor en su costado lo hizo volver a acostarse.

-No, me parece que no- Dijo Shippo con curiosidad ante la mueca de dolor del mitad bestia. –Iré a atraer a la anciana Kaede- Dijo y se retiró. Unos minutos más tarde regresó junto a la vieja sacerdotisa, quien curó las heridas de Inuyasha. Él se preguntaba por que Kagome no lo había venido a ver, ya que Sango se encontraba dentro de la cabaña con los demás. Cuando descansó lo suficiente, salió a verla, encontrándola cerca de un pequeño rio.  
>Kagome lo miraba fijamente con tristeza en los ojos, hasta que un reflejo muy familiar se formo en el agua cristalina, asiendo que volteara. Recibiendo un abrazo, que por parte de ella no fue correspondido…<p>

-¡Kagome! Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. No me hubiera imaginado el perderte- Un silencio fue su respuesta, el hanyo se sentó a su lado. –¿Ocurre algo?- La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza. –Entonces ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?- Mejor decidió quedarse callado, fijando también su vista al rio.

-Así que ¿Miroku te decía como quererme?- Esa pregunta rompió el hielo, "rompiendo" de igual manera el corazón de Inuyasha. ¡Maldito Miroku! Lo había echado de cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Inuyasha, no finjas.

-¿L-Lo escuchaste todo?- Dijo resignado

-Si, en ese momento aún seguía despierta…

_"Si no que Miroku me decía que hacer. Perdóname por entregarme a la mitad, y por darte falsos sentimientos"  
><em>  
>Inuyasha abrió los ojos de sorpresa.<p>

-¡ME MENTISTE!- Gritó Kagome

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡SIII!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!- Valla, habían vuelto a las mismas peleas ¬¬…

-Bueno si lo dije y el me ayudo. Pero, era por que no sabía como actuar. **Yo de verdad TE AMO**- Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los orbes chocolate de Kagome.

_"Bueno, en realidad, no eran falsos por que si los siento, y después de esto…"_

–No quiero que me odies, dos meses sin verte ni tocarte, **SON COMO MILES DE BESTIAS DESGARRANDOME LENTAMENTE.** Es por eso que fui a destruirlo, por que si te perdía…Moriría en vida…- Kagome dejó de llorar.

-Te amo Inuyasha…- El nombrado se quedo esperando una prueba de afecto, que en varios minutos en silencio, nunca llego.

-Y-Y ¿Por qué no me abrazas?

-Si lo hago, te lastimaré- O_O ¡aaaah! Ahora ya entendía, se sintió tan tonto por preguntar eso U.U

-¡Ahora no me importa que me lastimes!- Se acercó más a ella, abrazándola fuertemente pero sin herirla, ésta vez, fue correspondido con la misma fuerza. –Te dije que tanto tiempo sin tocarte, para mí, era más que un sufrir, y ahora que te tengo, no voy a desperdiciarlo…- Ambos se separaron un poco, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, para después, terminar con un beso, uniendo sus labios. Era uno con necesidad, pero no dejó de ser dulce y cálido.

"_TE AMARÉ A MI MODO"_

Shippo suspiró –Qué lindo es un final feliz…- Miroku tomó de la cabeza al pequeño zorrito para evitar que espiará a la parejita, mientras que este pataleaba para que lo dejara, cuando logró calmarlo, sonrió al verlos tan felices juntos, pero Sango, lo tomó de la ropa arrastrándolo hasta adentro. Y aquellos dos, -suspiró- Qué puedo decirles, hacen tan bonita pareja, aunque ellos mismos se dan problemas, seguramente no será el último, pero juntos, siempre saben como resolverlos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Wuaau XD Creo que salió larguito, pero ¡Me encantó! En fin, la demora se debió a que fui atacada por el puercoespín, jaja si, pero el de la gripe XD. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Y otro Wuaaaauu por que ¡PRONTO ES NAVIDAD! ¡YEAH! Y que creen, <strong>¡LES TENDRÉ UN CAPITULO NAVIDEÑO! <strong>¡Saludos! Su amiga, Megu :3

_Próximo capitulo: 25 de Diciembre_


	10. Mi decisión

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap10: Mi decisión<p>

Kagome estaba tan emocionada repartiendo pequeños obsequios a los demás, Inuyasha se encontraba en una esquina observando como los demás abrían los regalos y hablaban contentos. Kagome le sonrió al hanyo, un color carmín inundó las mejillas de Inuyasha, volteando la mirada, la sacerdotisa rió de esta acción.  
>Más tarde no perdieron oportunidad para disfrutar de un bello día y salir a mantenerse ocupados con alguna cosa.<p>

-Oye Inuyasha- Dijo Miroku

-¿Qué?

-¿Hiciste tus propósitos?

-¿Qué?

-Si propósitos, que harás este año

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué?- Miroku golpeó al hanyo, éste que miraba embobado por ver a Kagome jugar con Shippo y las gemelitas de Sango, mientras que ella cuidaba del más pequeñito. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Pues no me prestabas atención

-Bueno ya, solo escuché de propósitos, pero, ser el más fuerte de las bestias ¿Cuenta como propósito?

-Creo, pero deberías proponerte DARLE UN HIJO a Kagome- Una nueva inundación cubrió las mejillas del peliplata.

-¡Deja de molestar con eso! Lo haré cuando yo decida…_"Aunque, no es mala idea…"_

-De acuerdo- Pero que demonios iba a hacer el, intentaba de todo, pero no podía conseguir tener algo de Kagome, aparte de la vergüenza que le causaba verse desnudos haciendo… Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza sacando esas libidinosas ideas. Pero ya era suficiente ¿no? ¡Lo hará! Por una parte… El también quería tener un cachorro…

-Kagome…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos tener un cachorro?- La miko se sonrojó

-¡¿Pero que dices?

-De que te enojas, ya hemos pasado por eso- Dijo serio, demasiado, diría ella.

-Tienes razón, pero, bueno…- Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el ya tan típico bosque. La acostó en el pasto y se colocó sobre ella besándola con necesidad. Minutos más tarde…  
>Ambos se encontraban mirando al cielo, uno junto al otro… Pero aún con ropa… Como querían que un monstruo los atacara para que no tuvieran que "hacerlo" Fue inútil, por que nunca llegó.<br>Rendidos, regresaron a la cabaña.  
>Los dos eran muy "santitos" nunca se les pasó por la cabeza tener un hijo ni mucho menos ¿Cómo hacerlo? Toda la noche Inuyasha pensó <em>¿"Y si no puedo hacerlo bien? ¿Y si la lastimo? ¡Basta! Yo quiero mi familia, y eso tendré" <em> Se giró para ver el rostro de Kagome, ya que, ambos estaban acostados en el mismo futon. Era hermosa, si la vería así esa noche especial, entonces ¿Qué demonios esperaba? Salió de la cabaña y esperó afuera hasta que se hiciera de día. Ahora si que estaba tan decidido y ansioso.  
>Ya en la tarde, se fueron nuevamente. Volviendo a estar encima de ella y besarla con ternura mientras sus manos delineaban su delicada figura y acariciaba el largo cabello negro. Deshaciéndose rápidamente de su hitoe* y el kosode*, volviendo a besarla…<p>

* * *

><p>[Nota de la Autora]<br>Hitoe* es la chaqueta roja de Inuyasha hecha de piel de rata de fuego  
>Kosode* es la "camisa" blanca que lleva. –Puesto que yo tampoco no sabia y por eso tuve que investigar XD-<p>

* * *

><p>PD: ¡DISCULPEN! En primera por la tardanza y la segunda por que no hubo capitulo de navidad, es que tuve que salir y ya saben… pero anuncie un poco de año nuevo jejeje, ammm… ¡Que se la hayan pasado mega genial! Y que este año nuevo les valla super :D<p>

PD2: Seguramente me demore en subir el siguiente cap por que participaré en un ensayo y estoy viendo si soy seleccionada para participar en un concurso de historia y necesito prepararme :$

* * *

><p>¡Kyaaa! Bueno en el <strong>capitulo 7<strong>, un review de **tennyoukai **dijo que quería ver LEMON, por eso les pregunto queridas lectoras _**¿QUIEREN UN LEMON?**_ O/O si es así mándenme un review :) ¡Prontooooo un baby! XD


	11. Manos entrelazadas

(Lo subi rápido por que hoy no tuve clases XD y aprovecho para disculparme de no poder responder sus reviews -megu es una "irresponsable" XD- pero me encanta leerlos y por eso este cap :D)

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap11: Manos entrelazadas*<p>

_Ya en la tarde, se fueron nuevamente. Volviendo a estar encima de ella y besarla con ternura mientras sus manos delineaban su delicada figura y acariciaba el largo cabello negro. Deshaciéndose rápidamente de su hitoe y el kosode, volviendo a besarla…  
><em>Sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de la blusa, acariciando cada parte de Kagome, se detuvo hasta donde nacían los pechos de la chica y los tocó con delicadeza. Otra de sus manos, bajo por su vientre hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual acarició, queriendo quitar esa estorbosa –pero corta- falda. Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron directo a los ojos. Aún no era muy noche, apenas las estrellas comenzaban a salir, volviendo esos roces cada vez más especiales. Esta vez subió sus manos para tocar el largo cabello de Kagome y enredarlo entre sus dedos que por la suavidad se deslizaban y caían en su lugar.

-Te amo- Le susurro al oído para apoderarse de los labios rosados de la chica debajo de el. Inuyasha desabrochó torpemente la blusa de Kagome, que cuando al fin logró deshacerse de ella la arrojó a un lado. Ambos se sonrojaron, pensaban en irse corriendo a otro continente por la vergüenza pero Inuyasha la notó en ese plan, tomándola por las muñecas y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello descendiendo hasta sus pechos, que por reflejo, recibía de respuesta pequeños gemidos.  
>Para ser nuevo en esto, admitía que le agradaba escucharla y verla tan sumisa e inundada de carmín.<br>Pequeños besos iban siendo repartidos y rozaba la suave piel de la miko. Le agradaba como se estremecía con cada rose. Kagome por su parte, daba mordiscos y acariciaba con timidez el pecho desnudo del hanyo, éste comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Kagome hasta llegar al inicio de la falda, la cual quito lentamente. Podía sentirse un miedo entre ambos, pero al sentir esa extraña sensación llamada excitación, se olvidaron de todo, solo estaban ellos… Inuyasha subió una de sus manos hasta los pechos de la miko rozándolos para después apretar uno de ellos, recibiendo un "dulce" gemido que salió de los labios de Kagome, pero fue callado por los del hanyo. No eran muy pequeños ni muy grandes, pero si eran suaves y tan sensibles al tacto, ante esto, acomodó su mano para apretar uno de sus pezones, un nuevo gemido salió obligando que sus bocas se separaran. Una sonrisa creció en los labios de Inuyasha. Nunca había creído que llegaría hasta este punto, pero le agradaba.  
>Nuevamente descendió por su cuello, pero esta vez dando pequeños mordiscos que llegaron hasta su pecho. Kagome pasó su brazos alrededor del cuello del hanyo atrayéndolo hasta su boca, donde los recargó más permitiendo que el beso se volviera más profundo, y por profundo me refiero a que sus lenguas se abrieron paso, peleando una con la otra.<br>Algo apretaba contra su pantalón y llegó el momento en el que dolía, creyendo que era parte de esta magia, resistió.  
>Mientras tenía ocupada la boca de Kagome, bajaba la ropa interior de la miko hasta que sus brazos ya no alcanzaron, se separó, por que después de todo no es flexible, siguió con los besitos por su vientre para ir bajando más la última prenda que le quedaba a la pelinegra. Cuando al fin se la quito, él paso a quitarse rápidamente también las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Inuyasha observó su miembro, sonrojándose, Kagome tomo su mano llamando su atención, dándole un sonrisa mientras respiraba un poco cansada. El hanyo se animó y la besó, fue un poco corto, pero al ver que ambos estaban listos, con timidez y torpeza comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de Kagome, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos chocolate de ésta, en ese momento Inuyasha se hubiera detenido si no fuera por que la miko le negó con la cabeza diciéndole que estaba bien. Le dolía cada vez que Inuyasha se adentraba más en ella, pegando gritos de dolor, pero mordía su labio y se aferraba al frio pasto para no hacerlo, aunque siempre terminaba por arrancarlo. Para calmar ese dolor, el hanyo besó la frente de Kagome y al sentir sus cuerpos juntos, ésta lo abrazó con tanta fuerza.<br>Cuando su miembro estaba casi por completo dentro de ella, llegó un punto en que el dolor se convirtió en placer, Inuyasha la tomó por la cadera sin separarse de ella, comenzando a sacar y meter su miembro, que al poco rato de hacer estos movimientos, nuevos y más profundos gemidos podían escucharse, que por lo alto de los árboles no escapaban y llegaban con más fuerza a los oídos del hanyo que cada vez terminaban por excitarlo más. Cada vez eran más fuertes los sonidos que ambos compartían, cuando el placer empezó a doler un poco, sintiendo como el miembro de Inuyasha se hacía más grande que casi la "rompe", el cielo se había llenado por completo de oscuridad, que solo las estrellas iluminaban pequeños espacios, y el bosque completamente bañado en esa oscuridad, la Luna, iluminaba aquella escena llena de magia y amor. Entrelazaron sus manos hasta que compartieron el último gemido, y sintiendo como su interior se llenaba. Inuyasha salió de ella y se recostó en el tibio pecho de Kagome y ésta abrazó su cabeza mientras acariciaba los cabellos largos albinos del hanyo, tratando de recuperar el aire. Hacía frio pero con el calor de sus cuerpos bastaba, cubriéndose con el hitoe que los cubría no tan perfectamente pero lo hacia. Ahora eran oficialmente _UN ALMA…_  
>Inuyasha despertó y se encontró en el cálido pecho de Kagome quien dormía tranquilamente. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se quitó los brazos de la chica y los dejo caer con cuidado, recostándose a su lado. Pero ésta acción le hizo abrir los ojos con pesadez y acurrucándose en los brazos de Inuyasha, sonriéndole como niña pequeña.<p>

-Te amo- Le volvió a repetir acariciando con su dedo el costado de su rostro, como si quisiera dibujar esa noche.

-Te amo- Respondió Kagome

-Tendremos a nuestro cachorro ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Repetimos para estar seguros?- Sonrió con malicia. Kagome se sonrojó.

-Miroku te pegó lo pervertido ¿Cierto?- Rió

-De él no hables ahora, solo estamos nosotros- Inuyasha volvió a ponerse encima de ella, besándola con necesidad, recorriendo cada parte de Kagome, pero esta vez, sus manos se movían como expertas, pues la vergüenza y la timidez se habían ido realmente lejos…

* * *

><p>¡Kyaaaaa! –sangra por la nariz- Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi intento de Lemon XD no tenía mucha inspiración pero me acordé de los fic´s que he leído D: no, no me crean una pervertida a mi edad D:<br>Ha llegado el momento de la pregunta de la semana ok no... XD  
>¡Redoble de tambores! El momento que TODAS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO!<br>_**¿NIÑO O NIÑA?**_ Y que _**NOMBRE**_ te gustaría, los primeros 10 –si llego a esos- serán seleccionados y los pondré aquí para que ustedes decidan.  
>-*Nombre (ya sea de niño o niña el que quieras)<br>-*Que significa  
>-*Y por que te gusta :)<br>Solo tres requisitos ^^ ¡GRACIAS!


	12. Para que hablé

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap12: Para que hablé *

_Inuyasha volvió a ponerse encima de ella, besándola con necesidad, recorriendo cada parte de Kagome, pero esta vez, sus manos se movían como expertas, pues la vergüenza y la timidez se habían ido realmente lejos…_

Un rayo del sol se había escabullido a través de los parpados del hanyo, provocando que esos bellos orbes dorados mostraran un encantador brillo, al encontrar a una hermosa chica dormida que usaba su brazo como almohada. Sonrió. Volvió a recorrer su rostro con su dedo, su piel eran tan suave. Kagome se removió y abrió los ojos aún cansada.

-Buenos días Inuyasha- Le dijo

-Buenos días- Besó su frente.

-Oye, ¿Sabes que quiero?- Habló empalagosamente

-¿Qué? – Respondió de la misma manera

-Comer- Sonrió e Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro

-Yo también- Después de cambiarse y lavarse la cara en el rió que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Decidieron caminar pues así, la compañía de ambos sería mucho más larga, que llegar rápido sin hablar demasiado.  
>Cuando entraron a la cabaña, todos estaban almorzando. Nadie preguntó nada, ni mucho menos el pequeño Shippo.<br>Volviendo a las actividades, Kagome tendía las sabanas y la ropa mientras Sango las lavaba. ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué se traía ese hanyo? Sentándose a la sombra de un árbol detrás de ella. Los nervios la invadían, pues sentía la mirada fija de Inuyasha. Pero cuando volteaba, éste la observaba tan fijamente, demostrando seriedad, pero a la vez, sensualidad… ¡Rayos! Sentía como la desnudaba con solo mirarla. Sus mejillas se inundaron de carmín.

-Felicidades- Dijo Sango sacándola de sus pensamientos y atrayendo su atención mientras dejaba un cesto con más ropa. Kagome entendió.

-¡Cállate!- La exterminadora rió.

-Es la verdad- Sonrió y se alejó para no molestar a la Miko.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es ser mamá?

-Es lo más hermoso…- Sonrió cálidamente.  
>Miroku estaba tan tranquilo a lado de Inuyasha, siendo este quien rompiera el hielo.<p>

-¡¿Por qué demonios estas tan callado?

-Pues, si te pregunto algo te enojaras

-¿Va relacionado conmigo y Kagome? ¬¬

-Si… y no…

-Huumm

-Solo una insignificante cosa, _¿Sabes lo de ayer?_– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha.

-_Si…__-_ Dijo resignado.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Una bella noche con estrellas y una luna a medio llenar, cubrían la aldea con su vaga luz. Kagome e Inuyasha dormían pacíficamente dentro del tibio futon, que en la oscuridad, sus manos se buscaban tratando de sentir la calidez del otro. De pronto la Miko sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta, lo cual hizo despertarla, para después sentir como algo subía hasta su boca. ¡Rayos! Se levantó rápidamente asía la entrada de la cabaña, cubriéndose la boca tirando por la rapidez, un pequeño mueble que hizo despertar a todos. Cuando salieron a ver que pasaba, vieron a Kagome vomitando detrás de unos arbustos. Inuyasha corrió hasta ella tratando de calmarla según él. Sango y Kaede se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Tan pronto son los tres meses?- Preguntó la exterminadora, lo cual, la anciana asintió con la cabeza mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a la cabaña para prepararle un té a la muchachita de Inuyasha.  
>Después de dos meses, las dos mujeres cuidaban tan dedicada mente de Kagome, asfixiándola de comodidades, que ha Inuyasha le resultaba divertido verla frustrada por que la creían invalida a 5 meses de su embarazo.<p>

**Kagome POV´S**

Sango tenía razón, ser mamá es tan hermoso, saber que tienes a una pequeña criaturita dentro de ti, te llena de calidez y paz.  
>Me encantaba ver a Inuyasha tan preocupado por nosotros, preguntándole al pequeño bultito que salía de mi vientre, que era lo que quería comer. Y por las noches ser tan cuidadoso para no lastimarme.<p>

-Oye Kagome- Besó mi frente. –¿Qué crees que sea nuestro cachorro?- Me preguntó con la cara iluminada.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea, será tan fuerte como su padre

-Y tan hermosa o hermoso como su madre- Su mano se posó en mi mejilla y me besó con tranquilidad.

-¡Kagome! Pero que haces ahí parada- Me regaño Sango interrumpiéndonos, que al verla, Inuyasha se separó de mi y se sonrojó. –Vamos, tienes que estar sentada- Me llevó hasta la entrada de la cabaña y me sentó, poniendo un pequeño tronco bajo mis pies.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso! No estoy cansada.

-Lo se, pero hay que cuidarte mucho.

-¿Si?...Pues a este paso, de seguro terminaran asiéndome un Baby Shower…- Murmuré

-¡¿UN QUÉ?- Me preguntó con brillo en los ojos, ¡Rayos! Traté de decirlo bajo para que no me escuchara, y ahora ya metí la pata… U.U

* * *

><p>¡Ya escogí el nombre y el sexo! No publiqué los nombre aquí por que recibí muchos –Enormemente muchísimas gracias- y eran tan obvios :) en cambio el sexo, lo quiero dejar para el nacimiento :P<br>**En agradecimiento a mis lectoras, esta fiesta de bebé, ¡estarán incluidas! ¡Si! Como leyeron.  
><strong>- Díganme con que nombre se les reconocerá.  
>-Especie (Hanyo, Yokai, humano etc) y especifiquen su apariencia (en caso de hanyo digan de que mezcla yo de yokai de que clase)  
>-Como conocieron a esta parejita (por un rescate, por una presentación etc)<br>-Y que regalo llevarían :)  
>¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¡Sayounara!<p> 


	13. ¿Problema o no?

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

* * *

><p><strong>=INUYASHA no me pertenece=<strong>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap13: ¿Problema o no?

_-Solo una insignificante cosa, __¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

_-__Si…__-__ Dijo resignado._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**Kagome POV´S**

_-¿Si?...Pues a este paso, de seguro terminaran asiéndome un Baby Shower…- Murmuré_

_-¡¿UN QUÉ?- Me preguntó con brillo en los ojos, ¡Rayos! Traté de decirlo bajo para que no me escuchara, y ahora ya metí la pata… U.U_

-N…Nada- Sonreí con nerviosa.

-¡Dimee!- Rogó con una cara tan… huuum ¡Yo que se!

-¡NO!

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-¡Por favoooor!

-¡Bueno ya!- Como me exaspera esa mujer, si no era Inuyasha o Miroku, era ella. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No quería que supiera, pero… por otra parte, me agradaría que nuestro bebé tuviera una fiesta. –Es una celebración para el bebé que aún no nace, en ella se hacen juegos, hay comida y cosas así

-¡Aaah! ¡Entonces mañana te haremos tu Baby Sh…¿Qúe?

-Shower ¬¬

-Bueno eso ¡Mañana los celebraremos!

-¡Espera!

-¿Ahora qué?

-Pues se supone que esta fiesta debe hacerse una semana antes de que nazca

-¿Si? Pero falta mucho tiempo

-Lo se, pero aún así te ayudaré

-¡Me encantaría!- Sonrió enormemente. Sentía un alivio, pero a la vez sentí miedo, ¿Cómo harías una fiesta de bebé estando en la época feudal? Esa era una pregunta que conocería más adelante.  
>Acaricié mi vientre y respiré hondo con tanta felicidad.<p>

-Pequeño o pequeña, tus padres dieron mucha lata para que tú existieras, verdad- Le hablé al bultito. Ya tenía tantas ganas de verlo y darle muchos besos… Por la noche Inuyasha se acostó a mi lado, me besó y abrazó con delicadeza, protegiendo mi vientre con una de sus manos. Su olor me llenaba de tranquilidad, quería hundirme en el y aterrizar en el mundo de los sueños pero…

-¡KAGOME!- Se exalto sin lastimarme y todos despertamos.

-¿Qué?

-El cachorro, el cachorro- Me dijo y no entendí ni una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Está feliz!

-Ya lo creo que lo esta- Sonreí

-¡Si! ¡Tanto que brincó!- Todos nos quedamos perplejos, ¿Cuándo que no me di cuenta? De seguro estaba muy cansada para notarlo.

-¿Enserio?

-¡SII! ¡Nuestro cachorro ya es grande! ¡Y ya quiere pronto salir con nosotros verdad! ¡Que de seguro ese golpe fue una de sus manitas con la que agitará una poderosa espada!- Gritó emocionado. Mientras que yo, me quedé sorprendida. No es que le diga "tonto" a MI Inuyasha, solo que, nunca creí que el supiera todo lo que dijo…

-¡Me alegro tanto!- Dijo Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos y ellos comenzaron a platicar, dejándome con una duda. ¿Cómo era que Inuyasha sabía de eso?

**End Kagome POV´S**

_/Flash Back/_

-Inuyasha…- Lo llamó una mujer de largo cabello, el giró y le sonrió. –Ven antes de que deje de brincar de felicidad…- Dijo sin quitar la bella sonrisa de su rostro. En eso el hanyo fue hasta ella, colocando una de sus orejitas en el vientre de aquella mujer. Escuchando como latía el corazón de aquella pequeña criaturita. Alzó la vista, mirándola fijamente.

-Te amo…- Le dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla- Y también a ti- Le dijo acercándose al pequeño bebé que estaba a unos meses de nacer…

_/End Flash Back/_

Su mirada era cubierta por su cabello,  
>pasando indiferente por las aldeas. Nadie<br>le miraba extraño, aunque les inquietaba  
>la gran espada que sostenía en una de sus manos.<br>La soledad era su compañía, al igual que en su mente  
>rebotaba una y otra vez, el nombre de…<br>_"Inuyasha…"_

**Kagome POV´S**

No podía creer que mi bebé estaba a varias semanas de nacer, una de las parteras de la aldea, dijo que nacería por el mes de noviembre en un día 26. Así que no hice esperar más a Sango y la dejé continuar con la loca idea de un baby shower. En un pergamino anotamos a cuantas mujeres invitaríamos y en otros más pequeños escribimos una breve invitación. Que obviamente Inuyasha terminó por repartir. De seguro dirán que serian muy pocas invitadas ¡Pero no! A través de nuestros viajes habías conocido a muchas personas que con algunas entablamos una gran amistad…  
>Tardó solo un día para entregarlas a pesar de que unas de nuestras amigas vivían un poco lejos, eso no evito que mi lindo esposo las entregara.<p>

-¡Ya nace!- Le decía al bultito. –Que quiero cargarte- Con sus manos fingió acurrucar un bebé. –También quiero cambiarte, bañarte, jugar contigo y… y…¡Nace ya MI cachorrito!- Me encantaba ver como Inuyasha se entusiasmaba tanto. Al principio creí que todo esto era una locura cuando me dijo que quería tener un hijo, pero ahora, me parece la cosa ¡más hermosa!  
>El día tan esperado –Si para Sango- llegó. Ella destapó mis ojos y miré todo lo que había hecho. Había un juego como yo le explique de "ponerle el pañal al bebé" hecho de tela, tres muñequitos colgaban de un árbol, su pañal también era de tela y una aguja incrustada en éste para adherirse al muñeco. También le platiqué que si yo reconocía de quien era el regalo, le pintaríamos con tinta una mancha en la cara y si no adivinaba me la pintaban a mi. Otro en el que con papel higiénico calcular cuanto mide mi pancita –Muy bonita por cierto- pero lo modificamos con un trozo gigante y no muy grueso de tela que con un pequeño cuchillo cortarían la medida. Y uno que me divierte bastante, será el de darle de comer al "bebé" una se cubre los ojos e intenta darle de comer a otra participante, y usaremos la deliciosa sopa que la anciana Kaede preparó. ¡Cierto! No debo olvidar toda la grandiosa comida que Sango y Kaede prepararon. Inuyasha inspeccionaba todo hasta que llegó a donde yo me encontraba.<p>

-¿Enserio debo irme?- Me preguntó

-Es que solo es de mujeres

-Vamos Kagome- Dijo Sango. –Deja que Inuyasha se quede- Golpeó la espalda del nombrado, que éste por la sorpresa casi se cae. Obvio que terminé por aceptar.

**End Kagome POV´S **

Las invitadas ya estaban llegando, felicitando a la mamá primeriza, a quien se le notaba feliz pero a la vez nerviosa. Y antes de que iniciaran con los juegos. Alguien llegó a interrumpir. Inuyasha reconoció esa aura tan "Furiosa" y tan "Feliz" al mismo tiempo… Se giró dándose una enorme sorpresa. Todos miraban con curiosidad a la nueva invitada.

-Tú…- Mencionó sin perderla de vista.

-Yo…- Dijo en tono de burla, pero aún así no dejó de ser frio cual hielo.

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa! Aún están a tiempo para estar en el BABY SHOWER de Kagome.<br>- Díganme con que nombre se les reconocerá.  
>-Especie (Hanyo, Yokai, humano etc) y especifiquen su apariencia (en caso de hanyo digan de que mezcla yo de yokai de que clase)  
>-Como conocieron a esta parejita (por un rescate, por una presentación etc)<br>-Y que regalo llevarían.  
>Solo eso queridas lectoras, hasta el siguiente cap :D<br>Sayounara!


	14. Fiesta de bebé part1

_Capitulo Con __**U**__niverso __**A**__lterno*_

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

* * *

><p><strong>=INUYASHA no me pertenece=<strong>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap14: Fiesta de bebé part1*

–_Solo una insignificante cosa, __¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

–_Si…_–_Dijo resignado._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Todos miraban con curiosidad a la nueva invitada._

–_Tú…-_–_Mencionó sin perderla de vista._

–_Yo…_–_ Dijo en tono de burla, pero aún así no dejó de ser frio cual hielo._

Esos ojos color rojizo, los podría reconocer donde fuera…Kagome miraba la reacción de su amado, pero no sintió ningún motivo para dejarse llevar por los celos. El hanyo comenzó a acercarse con lentitud asía aquella joven. Cuando de la nada, algunos pasos apresurados llegaron a los oídos de Inuyasha, quien de pronto fue empujado por otra hanyo de cabello rojo como la misma sangre, con un traje similar a Inuyasha pero de color negro con hermosos toques de rojo, que lo hizo volar y así tener el camino libre para ir a abrazar a la chica, que al ser abrazada, el gorro de la capa que llevaba se deslizó por su cabeza, mostrando un cabello plateado cual moneda y sobre la cabeza, un par de orejitas…

–¡Prima!- Le dijo casi a dejarla sorda.

–Hola LittleRed- Respondió con suavidad. La mencionada era la prima de Inuyasha, siendo huérfana, Izayoi, la madre del hanyo la cuidaba y ésta al morir, los soldados del lugar la echaron cuando apenas tenía 8 años, por su extraña apariencia de perro/ humano. Es por esto que la misteriosa chica, también fue desterrada junto a ella, por que ahora no tenían quien las defendiera, mientras que Inuyasha ya tenía mayor edad para valerse por si mismo.

El hanyo corrió hasta la pelirroja

–¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!- Gritó, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que estaba justo frente a la chica de la capa. Que al tenerlo cerca se separó de LittleRed y fue directo a abrazar al hanyo.

–¡Hermano!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos, dejando a los ahí presentes, perplejos. Inuyasha se quedó quieto solo sosteniéndola por la cintura como si quisiera quitársela de encima, pero después de unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la menor.

–Señorita Megu– Habló Rin detrás de ellos llamando su atención. –¿Vino con Sesshomaru-Sama?

–Si, ésta justo ahí–Señaló al youkai quien se sorprendió al ser descubierto en un árbol.

–¡Qué bien!– Corrió hasta ese árbol. Megu regresó la vista a Inuyasha y tenía cara de pocos amigos, ¿Cómo se le ocurría invitar a su medio hermano, que también era su enemigo, _a la no se que cosa_ de su bebé?

–¿Qué?, El decidió acompañarme por qué dijo que quería ver a Rin-chan– No recibió respuesta e hizo una cara de puchero, pero lo quitó del camino al ver a Kagome.

–¡Hola! ¿Tú eres esposa de mi hermano? Supongo que si– Dijo emocionada tomando la mano de Kagome

–Estas en lo correcto. ¿E-Enserio es tu hermano?

–Si, pero es una larga historia ¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamó?–Inuyasha se acercó a ellas con curiosidad.

–Si- Sonrió. –¿Por qué lo pensaste?

–K…Kagome… ¡Ah! Es que, a veces me confunden con Kikyo… Cierto, tú no la conoces verdad.

–Si. Pero ¿Por qué te confundirían con ella? Casi huelen igual, pero solo un TONTO te confundiría, a de estar ciego para no darse cuenta ¿verdad? –Inuyasha quedó con una gotita en la cabeza, bueno, admitía que la confundió la primera vez, pero no era como para que su hermana menor se lo "escupiera" indirectamente. Mientras que Kagome miró por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha.

Como nadie conocía a Megu, la miko decidió presentar a su nueva cuñada.

–Hola. Megu ella es Serena, Serena ella es Megu– Ambas chicas se dieron la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

–Valla, tú también eres una hanyo- Dijo Megu

–Si, y tú eres la hermana de Inuyasha, me pregunto ¿Cuántos _Taisho´s_ habrá?- Rió

–Creo que solo nosotros tres, aunque espero no tener más hermanos– Mostró espanto en su rostro para después reír. Como ella lo había dicho, Serena era una hanyo de cabellera castaña rojiza y ojos azules, que en una de sus tiernas orejitas tenía un arete de plata. Ella había ayudado a Inuyasha y Kagome al permitirles quedarse en su casa en un día tormentoso.

–Ella es Seikeinya, una ángel caído– Se dirigió a la chica pelinegra con la que Serena platicaba. Ella era una D_aidō tenshi,_ como Kagome ya lo había mencionado, de ojos del color del tiempo que una característica tan de ellos, era que en plena batalla se volvían de un negro penetrante que era como mirar el infierno por un bello cristal. Sus alas eran grandes y hermosas, que a pesar de ser un ángel caído, eran blancas como la nieve pura con destellos de un brillante dorado, ya que ella no es un ángel caído por elección si no por obligación. Su vestido era largo de seda blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y terminando con un corsé de plata. –Ayudó a Inuyasha a rescatarme de una trampa del monte sagrado.

–Exactamente. Y le obsequie un _"Barlume di speranza"_, teniendo completamente mí fe para que Kagome fuera rescatada con bien…– Siguieron con un grupo de cuatro chicas que se encontraban en una mesa comiendo tranquilamente y comenzó a nombrarlas.

–Ella es Alexei, Yolotzin, Kokoro y Akimara

–¡Hola! – Saludaron al unisonó comenzando a platicar con Megu e invitando a Kagome a comer algo, y la miko obvio que quiso por sus antojos. La joven Alexei era una mezcla entre humana y bruja, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color verde. Vestía un vestido de la época actual pues con su blanca magia podía pasear por el tiempo. Ella era amiga de la infancia de Inuyasha, solo que Megu no la conocía pues ella siempre entrenaba con LittleRed.  
>Yolotzin, una hanyo entre humano y youkai del clan de los gatos, de largo cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color que gustaba de usar ropas chinas. Al igual que Alexei, no conocía a Megu ya que también era amiga de la infancia del hanyo, pero éste al comenzar la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon, lo dejó de ver, siendo éste día, un nuevo reencuentro para éstos tres amigos.<br>Kokoro por su parte, era una humilde humana de cabello y ojos color café, siendo Sango quien la presentara a nuestra parejita al ser la tercera sobreviviente –aparte de Sango y Kohaku- de la aldea de los exterminadores.  
>Akimara, era otra hanyo gatohumano de ojos verdes y alargados -típicos de un gato- y cabello negro que era muy largo y espeso que incluso cubría sus coquetas orejitas gatunas blancas dándole más apariencia humana, vestida con un kimono blanco con toques de rojo, que había sido rescatada de una aldea, pues las personas de ese lugar querían destruirla al descubrir sus orejas ya que no eran muy notorias a pesar del diferente color. Y como un ágil gato, sus reflejos eran extraordinarios pero los aldeanos eran demasiados, quedó tan agradecida y los tres formaron un gran lazo de amistad.

–¡HORA DE LOS JUEGOS!– Gritó Sango reuniendo a todas e invitándolas a dirigir los trozos de tronco que servían como asiento, alrededor del área donde jugarían. -¡Necesitamos voluntarias!

–¡YO!– Dijo Yuki, una hanyo de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

–¡Vamos Irne! – Mencionó, Etsuko una youkai neko que conocieron en un rescate a la aldea del clan gato.

–Esta bien, ¡YO VOY! – Irne Zusshure, al igual que Etsuko, era una yokai gato, que se hizo gran amiga de Kagome cuando ella e Inuyasha aún no eran pareja, la miko lo vio con Kikyo, y estaba muy triste, Irne la consoló y dio grandes consejos que ambas formaron una amistad en secreto hasta que los volvió a ver en otra de sus aventuras.

–¡Bien! Ahora solo necesitamos una más– Sango miró a Kagome quien estaba sentada en un tronco con Inuyasha sentado en el suelo junto a ella. –Kagome, tu eres la festejada, ¿Quién será la siguiente participante? – La pelinegra sonrió y miró a todas sus invitadas. –Será…¡Rinoa!

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡De acuerdo! Solo por Kagome– Respondió la mencionada quien era humana y luchó junto a Inuyasha contra varios Youkai´s y así poder salvar su aldea.

–¡Bien! ¡Pasen al frente! – Sango estaba tan emocionada. –Jugaremos a…¡Ponerle el pañal al bebé! – Todas gritaron emocionadas. Sango permitió que las concursantes vieran en donde se encontraba atada la figura hecha de tela con forma de bebé. Después les ató otra tela en los ojos con la ayuda de Haruka, una noble humana que fue rescata por Inuyasha y Kagome cuando ella y su hija estaban a punto de ser atacadas por un enorme ciempiés, quedando así eternamente agradecida.  
>Cuando estuvieron listas, comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo las órdenes que las otras chicas gritaban.<p>

–¡Irne a la derecha! ¡No un poco más!

–¡Etsuko casi llegas! ¡No! ¡Para la derecha no!

–¡Yuki a la izquierda! ¡Ahora para la derecha! ¡La derecha! – Gritaban tan emocionadas, Kagome por su parte reía al ver a sus amigas. Inuyasha admiraba a su hermosa esposa, creía estar en un sueño por que faltaba muy poco para poder conocer a su cachorro y al imaginar como sería, una paz le llenaba el alma…

–¡Si! – Gritaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Etsuko había llegado primero seguida por las otras dos que habían tenido empate, pero fue gracioso por que Yuki puso el pañal inclinado, Irne en el estomago del muñeco y Etsuko lo había puesto al revés. Aunque las tres se ganaron un pequeño premio compuesto por canastas con mucha fruta y cosas diversas.

–¡Ahora otras tres parejas! – Dijo Sango– Jugaremos "Dale de comer al bebé"

–¡Yo y Sasha! – Gritó Veruto

–Si, también yo y Yueisure– Dijo Jamila

–Y yo con Maka– Mencionó Gina tan tranquila como siempre.  
>Veruto era una vampireza, con belleza sobre humana, que conoció a Inuyasha cuando éste rescató a la pequeña niña* híbrido entre humanovampiro de su abuelo. Veruto se arrepintió e hizo las pases con la niña y su madre al ser la última de su especie y ser hermana de su padre.

–Sabes, no dejo de pensar que Sasha me copió mi aspecto, después de todo, ¿Quién no querría ser como yo? – Dijo Inuyasha viendo a la joven que de pronto se acercó a él.

–¡¿Qué dijiste perro inútil?

–¡Lo que escuchaste! – Se levantó hasta quedar a la altura de Sasha y se quedaron viendo fijamente con enojo. Pero la hanyo desvió la mirada a Kagome.

–Kagome linda, no sé por qué sigues con Inuyasha, de seguro que ni "lo hace bien" – Miró por el rabillo del ojo al hanyo, remarcando las últimas tres palabras, provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

–C-creo que te necesitan allá…– Señaló nervioso, a donde las participantes se estaban sentando preparándose para jugar. Sasha por su parte, comenzó a reír para después irse. Inuyasha volvió a sentarse a lado de Kagome. –V-verdad que "lo hago bien"… – Dijo inocente con un rojo en las mejillas. La miko se sorprendió.

–¡Abajo! – Gritó sonrojada pero a la vez molesta. Todos voltearon a ver la escena. Inuyasha volvió a sentarse sin reclamar… Lo tomaría como un sí…

Sasha era un hanyo exageradamente parecida a Inuyasha, pero obviamente en versión femenina. Vestía un kimono negro y disfrutaba de poner a su, casi "gemelo", nervioso con comentarios acerca de su relación con Kagome que después los llevaba a discutir graciosamente. Los conoció por que tenía en su posecion un fragmento de la perla de Shikon y al pensar que la usarían para el mal del mundo luchó contra ellos, pero después comprendió y se hicieron amigos.  
>Jamila era humanolobo y conoció a nuestra parejita al ser ayudada para exterminar a un youkai realmente maligno.  
>Yueisure, una inu-youkai del más alto linaje, siendo prima segunda de Sesshomaru, tenía la luna creciente en la frente y la franjas a lado del rostro, con cabello plateado y ojos que parecían oro líquido, sus colmillo que sobresalían a simple vista o al hacer algún gesto típico como la curiosidad o las preguntas. Vestía un hermoso kimono de seda blanco con delicados motivos en rojo y sobre este, una armadura de plata con bordes en oro y una espada hecha de oro blanco en la cintura y el toque final pero increíblemente coqueto y encantador, una esponjosa cola se hacía ver por la parte de atrás del kimono. Conoció a Kagome cuando está había dado un paseo en su cuarto mes de embarazo, pero un demonio comadreja intentó matarla, por suerte que Yueisure pasaba por ahí y al oler en el estado que se encontraba fue a su rescate y partió al miserable con su poderosa espada <em>"Sakureiga". <em>Y le pidió a la miko tener más cuidado, diciéndole que al nacer el pequeño le encantaría verlo.

Gina era una sacerdotisa de cabello corto y castaño que gustaba de usar el traje de aprendiz en vez del típico de sacerdote. Conoció a la parejita cuando la gente de su aldea temía de Inuyasha y al ser de noche y no tener donde hospedarse, Gina les ofreció pasar la noche en su hogar.  
>Maka, una hanyo gatohumana rubia y orbes color verde. Rescató a Kagome del agua, cuando esta se había adentrado para buscar un collar que Inuyasha le había regalado.

–Bien, escojan quien le dará de comer a quien– Sango preparaba pequeños platos en donde colocaba sopa con ayuda de Kaede y Ayame. Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, comenzaron el juego cubriéndoles los ojos a las "mamás". Sasha le daría de comer a Veruto, Jamila a Yueisure y Maka a Gina.

–¡Vamos Jamila! ¡Más abajo! ¡No! ¡No tanto!

–¡Maka un poco a la izquierda! ¡Ya casi!

–¡Más rápido Sasha! ¡Siiii! – Ésta última fue la ganadora, pero ninguna de los "bebés" salió limpia de la sopa, pero por suerte Sango las había precavido con un trozo extra de tela en el regazo y en el cuello. Y también les fue dada una canasta como premio.

–Kagome…– Habló Rin detrás de ella

–Si ¿Que pasa?

–¿Podría llevarle algo de comer a Sesshomaru-sama?

–Claro– Sonrió

–Gracias– Corrió hasta una mesita donde sirvió un poco de comida, pero no podía cargarla toda. –¡Veruto! – Gritó y la nombrada se acercó a la niña. –¿Puedes ayudarme porfavor?

–Si– Al llegar, vio al youkai sentado bajo el árbol.

–Mire Sesshomaru-sama, ella es Veruto-chan– La joven solo se sonrojó. –¡Ahora regreso! ¡Olvidé la bebida! – Nuevamente corrió dejándolos solos. Veruto se acercó y le ofreció los platos de comida, cuando iba a retirarse, el youkai la tomo por la muñeca.

–¿Qué eres? Hueles muy extraño– Le dijo con frialdad

–U-un vampiro, señor…

–Ya veo– La soltó

–Disculpe, si usted detesta a Inuyasha que es un híbrido, ¿Por qué quiere a esa chica Megu? Ella también es un hanyo ¿No?

–Si, por eso lo odio a él. Pero la chica que culpa tiene, sigue teniendo sangre de mi padre, aunque, no podría tratarla mal, pues conviví con Rin que es humana y al verla a ella, recuerdo a los mortales. En cambio Inuyasha, es hombre y a el puedo tratarlo como se me pegue la gana– De respuesta recibió una sonrisa y una reverencia. –¿Te vas tan pronto? Hiciste que desperdiciara mis palabras, ahora tú tendrás que hablarme de tu especie…

El siguiente juego fue las sillas musicales, en este caso, "los troncos musicales", pero al no tener música, Seikeinya, cantó con su voz angelical, dejando de cantar y volver a hacerlo así sucesivamente. Todas las invitadas jugaron hasta que solo quedaron cuatro: Kokoro, Serena, Haruka y Megu, pero la hermana de Inuyasha trató de ganar un lugar pero chocó con Serena y calló riéndose.

Así, Haruka resultó la ganadora.  
>Y por último… Kagome tendría que adivinar de quien eran los regalos…<p>

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa! :3<br>Espero que les haya gustado, umm la sentí muy enredada, pero la opinión la tienen ustedes :D, en fin, no tenía planeado ser "la hermana perdida de Inuyasha" y creí que llegarian muchos "¡Qiero ser la hermana de Inuyasha!" y como no hubo pues me tuve que meter yo hahaha y así para darle mayor participación paternal, aunque no me gusto mi participación en el fic hehehe, bueno, aquí se complace a las lectoras:  
>Veruto Kyu Kaname me pidió que le presentara a Sesshomaru, y… ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Por eso también tuve participación como Megu, para traer al hermoso youkai.<br>Y las dejo con las siguientes preguntas….Megu y Sesshomaru ¿Buenos o malos? ¿Arruinaran la fiesta o herirán al bebé con un peculiar regalo? ¡Muahaha! XDD


	15. Fiesta de bebé part2

_Capitulo Con __**U**__niverso__**A**__lterno*_

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap15: Fiesta de bebé part2*<p>

–_Solo una insignificante cosa,__¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

–_Si…_–_Dijo resignado._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

El primero que tomó Kagome eran unas ropitas rosas y azules con unas pequeñas sonajas.

–Creo que es de… Akimara– La señaló

–No– Dijo Maka. –Es mío– Rió y Sango le paso un botecito con tinta, del cual sacó un pequeño pincel y pintó un punto -para nada pequeño- en el rostro de la miko.

–Hay Kagome, concéntrate más– L e aconsejó Sango– Que te parece este– Le dio otro regalo un poco más grande que el anterior. Era un moisés blanco con una bonita y brillante tela de protección.

–Si… Es de… Alexei– La nombrada negó con la cabeza

–Es mío– Gina se acercó y pintó otro punto en el rostro de Kagome

–Haber…– Tomó un pequeño paquete y al abrirlo encontró una pequeña rosa rosa tallada en madera. –Hmmm…

–Vamos Kagome, es de Inuyasha– Dijo Miroku. Todas voltearon a verlo y el hanyo se puso nervioso. De pronto comenzaron a acercarse con caras aterradoras según Inuyasha. Miroku se vió ajeno a eso y prefirió no defenderlo. Cuando por fin se quitaron del hanyo, dejaron ver su hermoso rostro todo lleno de rayones y bigotes acompañados de figuritas y en la frente "_Perro Inútil"_ por parte de Sasha.

–Gracias por el apoyo Miroku– Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo

–Inuyasha no te enojes– Kagome tomó su rostro y lo guió hasta sus labios

–¡Aaawww! – Se escuchó y los obligó a separarse con las mejillas completamente rojas.

–B-Bueno el siguiente– Tartamudeó para luego abrir con mucho cuidado un brillante paquete y en él había una fina tiara de oro blanco con rubíes incrustados y un brazalete de oro blanco con un mensaje en una lengua de Perro-Demonio extinta, con un grabado a fuego: "_Valor, amistad, amor y sabiduría". _Y también, una prenda de vestir rosa y azul de seda. –De seguro es de… Yueisure

–Si– Kagome se acercó a la youkai y le pintó un lunar. –Por fin adivinaste– Rió

–Lo sé– Compartió una sonrisa. –Es algo tan fino que me pareció que eras la dueña de éste regalo por todo lo especial y misterioso que lo describe– Buscó otro regalo. Unas hermosas y suaves pieles. –Hmm… son las que usan las tribus de lobos, así que es de… ¡Jamila! – La nombrada asintió y se quedó quieta para que Kagome le pintara el rostro. Regresó y tomó otro. Una cadenita de oro con un diamante en forma de dodecaedro.

–¡Ah! ¡Ese es de Sasha! – Gritó Inuyasha y la nombrada se acercó a golpearlo en la cabeza.

–¡Cállate! – Gritó de igual manera, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Kagome estaba a punto de pintarla, pero el hanyo recargó más la mano de su esposa y terminó por hacerle un gran punto en la mejilla de Sasha. Ésta comenzó a perseguirlo, la miko rió y buscó un paquete más.  
>Unos pergaminos, que cuando los extendió, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que un manual de padres primerizos. Kagome sonrió, valla que le sería útil, y claro que Inuyasha le sería aún más con lo despistado que es…<p>

_/Flash Back/_

_-Inuyasha…- Lo llamó una mujer de largo cabello, el giró y le sonrió. –Ven antes de que deje de brincar de felicidad…- Dijo sin quitar la bella sonrisa de su rostro. En eso el hanyo fue hasta ella, colocando una de sus orejitas en el vientre de aquella mujer. Escuchando como latía el corazón de aquella pequeña criaturita. Alzó la vista, mirándola fijamente._

_-Te amo…- Le dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla- Y también a ti- Le dijo acercándose al pequeño bebé que estaba a unos meses de nacer…_

_/End Flash Back/_

El regalo de los pergaminos venía con ropita y un pequeño conejo de peluche.

–Este…es de…¿Yolotzin?

–¡No! Es mío– Habló Haruka mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba asía Kagome

–¡Nunca adivino bien! A este paso terminaré toda llena de puntos– Haruka pintó un punto en el rostro de la miko y se hecho a reír por lo que la pelinegra dijo– El próximo, son unos aretes de zafiro, ¡Que preciosos! Estos son de… ¿Rinoa? – Hizo una expresión de temor, ya no quería seguir siendo pintada.

–¡Milagro! Por fin vuelves a acertar– La nombrada se acercó y se agachó para dejarse pintar.

–Lo sé, pero, de eso se trata haha. Veamos…– Sacó una gema de protección llamada "Luz de luna" incrustada en un llavecita-dije. Kagome sonrió. –Irne, sé que este regalo es tuyo– Comenzó a reír por la expresión de la nombrada, la cual suspiro.

–¡Ja! Te di ventaja por qué cuando nos hicimos amigas te conté de la gema que es reliquia de la familia Zusshure– Dijo mientras era pintada, para después retirarse con una enorme sonrisa. Ahora la futura madre sacó un vestido muy amplio, debía ser de embarazada, y valla que le leyeron la mente, ella usaba este tipo de vestidos para que su bebito o bebita estuviera cómodo, pero dentro de 4 meses, el bebé crecerá más y necesitará un mayor espacio entre su ropa. Junto a este vestido se encontraba también ropita para el bebé.

–Es de ¿LittleRed? – La nombrada negó

–Es mío Kagome-chan– Se acercó Etsuko bastante divertida ante el suspiro de la otra. –Haber, haber, ¿Dónde esta la pintura? – Dijo con una expresión de "maldad" a lo cual, Kagome se asustó…  
>Mientras esto pasaba, Megu aprovechó para ir a ver a su medio hermano… "<em>¿Desde cuando estaba tan cerca de la fiesta?" <em>pensó al verlo sentado de espaldas no muy lejos de donde se celebraba el "Baby Shower" de Kagome, el odiaba a todas estas personas, ¿Qué demonios asía ahí?

– ¡Hey Sesshomaru! ¿Ya tienes el regalo…?– Dejó de hablar al ver que su "Sesshomaru" era nada más ni nada menos que…

– ¡Yeisure! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

– Tratando de borrar el punto de mi suave rostro– ¿Acaso era su imaginación o Megu estaba nerviosa?. – Megu ¿Estás bien? Pareces asustada

– No, claro que no ¿Por qué lo crees? – Rió nerviosa. – Lo siento si te interrumpí, creí que eras mi hermano Sesshomaru, de espaldas se ven casi idénticos. Me voy– Terminó para ir a buscarlo cerca de los árboles donde lo dejó.

– ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Sesshomaru? – Dijo con una expresión fría para luego seguir a Megu con tranquilidad.  
>Megu llegó hasta donde el youkai se encontraba hablando con Veruto, quien por cierto estaba sumamente roja.<p>

– ¡¿Ahora que quieres? – Dijo a su media hermana.

– El rega…– Fue callada por la mano del youkai peliplateado, quien se la llevó un poco lejos, donde Veruto no escuchara.

– ¡Calla! Nadie debe saberlo

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Dónde esta? Quiero entregárselo ahora

– Pero que impaciente

– ¡Tú fuiste quien decidió traerlo! Solo que no se lo das por qué toda esa gente te cae mal, a excepción de Veruto ¿Verdad? – Lo miró con picardía

– ¡Cállate! Solo me interesa su especie– Respondió con un leve sonrojo

– ¡Bueno ya dámelo! – Le fue entregado una pequeña caja de envoltura brillante color rojo. Después de esto se retiró.

– ¡¿Qué intentas hacerle a Kagome? – Dijo Yeisure, cuando el youkai se giró a verla, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, en verdad se parecían…

– No es de tu incumbencia

– ¡Lo es! Nunca creí que Megu fuera igual de mala que tú, ahora recuerdo haberte conocido…

– A ella no la metas, pero si tanto te importa saber, el regalo será una sorpresita para el cachorro de mi estúpido hermano…

Kagome por más que resistió a ser pintada por la "mala" de Etsuko, terminó como con diez puntos, cinco en la cara y cinco en el brazo, para luego pasar a tomar otro regalo.

–Umm… será de ¿Akimara? – Mostró un paquete de pañales y ropita, pero Yuki se levantó y camino asía ella. –Era tuyo ¿Cierto?

–Definitivamente – Contestó Yuki.

– ¡Kagome! Lamento no haber dejado mi regalo aquí junto a los demás, pero al menos te ahorré la adivinación– Megu le entregó el mismo paquete rojo, con una sonrisa, que obviamente Kagome se tragó y correspondió. Comenzó a abrirlo, y en su interior habían dos pulseras de color dorado.

– ¡Que lindas! A mi bebé le encantarán aunque ahora una de ellas esté grande– Sacó la de mayor tamaño.

– No Kagome, esa es para ti, estas pulseras les darán protección– Volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba el accesorio y se lo colocaba a la miko, para después ser pintada por ésta.

– Muchas gracias Megu. _–_ Se levantó y la abrazó. Sango pudo notar que la hermanita de Inuyasha había sacado sus uñas, guiándolas al vientre de Kagome.

– ¡Kagome! ¡Es hora de abrir otro regalo! – La tomó por los hombros y la separó de la "inocente" hanyo, quien después de esto acarició la mano de la miko y fue a su lugar.

– ¡Cierto! – Le fue pasada por Sango, una estatuilla de ManekiNeko* de color azul, con ambas patas delanteras levantadas, significando protección y el color para hacer los sueños realidad. La miko suspiró. – Este si es de Akimara– La nombrada se acercó, dejándose pintar. –Lo sabía, eres una neko y este debía ser tu regalo.

–Claro, no hay nada más lindo que un neko– Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha y este se enfadó.

–Vamos chicos– Se levantó. –No hay necesidad de pe…– Se mareó, por suerte Inuyasha tuvo bueno reflejos y la sostuvo.

–¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – Decía mientras la zangoloteaba suavemente.

–D-Descuida Inuyasha, estoy bien, tal vez solo fue por el bebé

–Si, tal vez por eso…– Dijo Megu quien se había acercado como todas las demás. Sango la miró, para después posar su vista en aquella pulsera, en donde notó una pequeña luz roja.

–¡Oh no! ¡Kagome! – Yeisure miraba la escena desde la distancia. –¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hicieron tu y Megu? – Lo tomó por los brazos y lo zangoloteo.

–S-Sesshomaru-sama– Miraron detrás de ellos. Veruto tenía una expresión de preocupación, enfado y desilusión…

* * *

><p>No sé como sea en su país pero: Ohayou Gouzaimasu! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa!<br>XD ¡Vine a acabar este cap a las 11:10 pm! XD pero ya era hora de subir un capitulo, ya que e estado muy ocupada hehe (Si a pesar de que son vacaciones y no, no por tarea ni por salidas de viaje haha) En fin ¡NO VENIMOS A HABLAR DE MI VIDA PERSONAL!  
>Creo que la pregunta es más que obvia…<br>¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON MEGU Y SESSHOMARU A KAGOME Y AL BEBÉ? D:  
>Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo, por ahora, "La cigüeña Miroku" a terminado con el capitulo del día, siga con sus fanfic´s y no se olvide de dejar un review ;D<p>

.

.

.

.


	16. Fiesta de bebé part3

_Capitulo Con __**U**__niverso __**A**__lterno*_

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap16: Fiesta de bebé part3*<p>

–_Solo una insignificante cosa, __¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

–_Si…_–_Dijo resignado._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

–_Vamos chicos– Se levantó. –No hay necesidad de pe…– Se mareó, por suerte Inuyasha tuvo buenos reflejos y la sostuvo._

–_¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – Decía mientras la zangoloteaba suavemente._

–_D-Descuida Inuyasha, estoy bien, tal vez solo fue por el bebé_

–_Si, tal vez por eso…– Dijo Megu quien se había acercado como todas las demás. Sango la miró, para después posar su vista en aquella pulsera, en donde notó una pequeña luz roja._

–_¡Oh no! ¡Kagome! – Yeisure miraba la escena desde la distancia. –¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hicieron tu y Megu? – Lo tomó por los brazos y lo zangoloteo._

–_S-Sesshomaru-sama– Miraron detrás de ellos. Veruto tenía una expresión de preocupación, enfado y desilusión… _  
>–¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Kagome-chan? ¡Creí que usted era bueno, pero ahora…<em>–<em> Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos asía atrás. _–_¡Tendré que ponerle un alto! – Corrió asía donde se estaba dando la pequeña fiesta, pero Sesshomaru apareció detrás de ella y colocó espada en el cuello de la joven vampiro.

–¡Cálla! Antes de que opte por cortarte el cuello– De repente se escuchó el sonido de una espada saliendo de su funda. Miró sobre su hombro y Yeisure apuntaba asía el con una bella y brillante espada, parecida a la de él.

–¡Déjala! O si no, seré yo quien te corte– El youkai solo se giró junto con la vampiro, quien estaba esperando el momento para empujarle. Cuando por fin se decidió por atacarlo, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que unas filosas uñas se pasaran por su bello rostro, la parte buena de no conocer tanto la especie vampirica y por la sorpresa causada, soltó a Veruto.  
>Yeisure aprovechó la confusión para atacarlo, pero el youkai no era para nada tonto, así que antes de que Veruto escapara, logró alcanzarla por su brazo y la aventó contra la otra youkai, ésta retiró la espada que sostenía de frente para no lastimar a la vampiro, pero lo que no fue inevitable, fue que Veruto y ella se estrellaran…<p>

–¿Enserio estas bien Kagome? –Preguntó Inuyasha

–Si– Sonrió. –Vamos, no estén preocupados, ¡Sigamos con la fiesta! – Ahora tomó un paquete que contenía una manta y un juguete. –Hmm…¿Serena? – Esta negó con la cabeza y la miko suspiró tomando el bote de tinta y extendiendo asía enfrente para que así Kokoro pudiera darle su castigo.

–¿Quieres un espejo? –Preguntó con tono de burla

–Tu lo que quieres es hacerme sufrir

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –Se echó a reír cuando Kagome le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

La miko estaba a punto de abrir otro obsequio. Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el aire, reconocería ese aroma donde fuera…  
>Yeisure abrió los ojos de repente, exaltándose, provocando que se pusiera de pie, pero ante esto se mareó, siendo atrapada por la espalda. Cuando se giró vio a Sesshomaru. Se alejó de él.<p>

–Tardaste en despertar, quizá el golpe fue mucho más fuerte para ti…

–¡Calla Bastardo! – Trató de empuñar su espada pero no la tenía. –¡Maldito! ¡Robaste mi espada! – No dudo en utilizar su fuerza contra aquel Youkai que era su primo, en cambio este esquivó el ataque y detrás de él estaba Veruto. Yeisure se detuvo y la vampiro la tomó por los hombros.

–Tranquila Yeisure-San– Sonrió. La youkai estaba desconcertada, ¿Acaso Veruto se había unido a ellos?...  
>Kagome sacó un collar hecho finamente de plata. Inuyasha se acercó a su esposa y tomó cuidadosamente el accesorio, pegándolo a su rostro como si se estuviera acorrucando en el. Megu se acercó a su hermano y tomó sus manos, ambos sonrieron. El hanyo fue en busca de Kagome y los tres fueron asía donde LittleRed estaba, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa.<p>

–Mi madre– Dijo por fin Inuyasha, a lo cual la hanyo pelirroja asintió. Sabía que ese collar le perteneció a Izayoi, la maravillosa mujer que le dio la vida, ya que a pesar de que estaba hecho de plata, su aroma se había impregnado profundamente.

–Un regalo de parte mío y de tu abuela– Dijo acariciando el vientre de la miko, la cual sonrió ante este acto, pero también por ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Inuyasha…  
>Otro collar de plata, pero esta vez con una media luna, fue el siguiente regalo.<p>

–Yolotzin– La nombrada asintió y se acercó. –Lo supe por que cuando visitamos la aldea de los Youkai gatos, varios bebés lo traían puesto.

–Ja, tramposa– Mencionó antes de ser pintada y retirarse, no sin antes darle un abrazo a la "próxima mamá".

–Que bella…– Dijo al ver una tiara de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes de colores junto a un enorme oso de peluche. –Será de Seikeinya

–No– Dijo la nombrada

–Kagome, Kagome, no aciertas ninguna– Alexei se acercó a ella

–Claro que si, pocas pero si– Se quedó quieta mientras era pintada. –Veamos ahora…– Tomó con delicadeza un fina pluma. –Esta si es de Seikeinya

–Si– La miko y la tenshi se acercaron. –Ésta pluma es creada y besada por _Kami-Sama_, con ella obtendrá protección eterna– Explicó mientras era pintada, después sonrieron mutuamente. Kagome estaba dispuesta a regresar a su asiento, pero la pequeña luz roja del brazalete que le había sido regalado por Megu, le hizo marearse, siendo Inuyasha quien nuevamente la sostuviera. Sango ya estaba harta de ver sufrir a su amiga, así que estaba decidida a quitarle ese maldito brazalete, pero fue detenida por Seikeinya, su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Eran tan profundos, que por más miedo que tuvieras, mirarlos te tranquilizaba y te hacía sentir protegido, no era de esperarse que fuese un ángel caído.  
>Con esto, la exterminadora entendió que no debía quitarle el brazalete. Después de un rato, todo volvió a la tranquilidad. Kagome abrió el último regalo que quedaba. Unas preciosas camisetitas para los siete días de la semana, pañales y dos pequeños peluches, uno de un perro y otro de un oso.<p>

–Serena– Mencionó la miko y la mencionada se acercó a recibir su castigo.

–Ja, era más que obvio– Sonrió.

Después jugaron un rato más, comiendo un delicioso postre y al último, los abrazos y las felicitaciones se hicieron presentes.  
>La noche había caído. Kagome se cambiaba de ropa proponiéndose dormir después de un largo día. Después de un rato ya no escuchó más risas fuera de la cabaña.<br>Fue a revisar, encontrándose con una tierna escena, Inuyasha y Megu recargados en la pared, el mayor rodeando con su brazo a la hanyo, pero ambos profundamente dormidos. Sonrió. Ahora entendía por qué Inuyasha sabía un poco sobre cuidar bebés, todo gracias a la experiencia con Megu…

_/Flash Back/_

_-Inuyasha…- Lo llamó una mujer de largo cabello, el giró y le sonrió. –Ven antes de que deje de brincar de felicidad…- Dijo sin quitar la bella sonrisa de su rostro. En eso el hanyo fue hasta ella, colocando una de sus orejitas en el vientre de aquella mujer. Escuchando como latía el corazón de aquella pequeña criaturita. Alzó la vista, mirándola fijamente._

_-Te amo…- Le dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla- Y también a ti- Le dijo acercándose al pequeño bebé que estaba a unos meses de nacer…_–Mami, ¿Cómo va a llamarse?

–Megumi…– Izayoi sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre

–Si, mi pequeña hermanita Megu…

_/End Flash Back/ _

_._

_._

_._

_/F_lash Back/

–Sentimental– Dijo Yeisure

–¡¿Por qué? – Sesshomaru habló fuerte pero en ningún momento gritó

–Hay primito, creí que odiabas a los humanos

–Si, pero no podría odiar a un mocoso que ni siquiera a nacido

–Si y aparte por qué es tu sobrino

–¡Cállate! No es nada mío, solo lo hice por Megu

–Claro– Rodó los ojos. –Pero aún así, fue tan dulce de tu parte darle esos brazaletes, que mientras Kagome lo tenga puesto hará que el bebé no se convierta en demonio a causa de la diferencia entre especies.

–Si. Pero creo que convivir con Rin me hará no matar a ese chiquillo. Que patético soy.

–Claro que no Sesshomaru-sama– Veruto sonrió cálidamente.

/End Flash Back/

* * *

><p>2:41 de la madrugada aquí en México U-Uzzz –Pero a esta hora me entró la inspiración-<br>Ok, nada k decir, me largo a dormir y k hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Click aquí abajito :3 Gracias.

.

.

.

.


	17. Mi preocupación

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro_ :D

¡Gracias por participar en el "_BABY SHOWER_"! :) huhu a mi me dolió ser "relleno" XD Ok no x) pero tsk...  
>yo aqui ESCRIBO, dentro del fic no IMPORTO :D<p>

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>SweetMegu Presenta:<p>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap17: Mi preocupación

Kagome POV´S

Últimamente Inuyasha me preocupaba. Siempre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si ya no quiere tener al cachorro? ¡No! ¡No seas tonta Kagome! El te ama y desea formar una familia contigo. Sonreí. Nunca me imaginé que ser madre fuera tan hermoso, sentir a un pequeño ser viviendo dentro de ti, es una experiencia verdaderamente hermosa.   
>Cada día me pregunto como serás…<p>

–¿Tendrás orejitas? Si, lo más probable es que te parezcas a tu padre… Serás hermoso o hermosa como él.

–Y como tú madre– Unos brazos me envolvieron por la espalda. Y me giré para ver al dueño de esa bella voz. –Definitivamente hermoso como tú madre, solo como ella…– Por sus palabras me sonrojé. Sonrió, para después besarme. Sus besos eran completamente dulces y me hacían estremecer tal y como la primera vez…

End Kagome POV´S

.

.

Inuyasha POV´S

Deseo tanto poder abrazar a mi cachorro. Sé que aún faltan 3 meses, según escuché decir a Kagome. ¡Ja! Hablando de ella, me encanta verla con esa pequeña barriguita donde protege a nuestro hijo, siempre está acariciándola o cantándole, eso me recuerda a mi madre. No entiendo como puede odiar a los humanos, cuando mi madre Izayoi era una de ellos, la mejor persona que Kami-sama pudo mandarme para ser mi madre. (Suspiro) Me encantaría tener a mi madre para que viera a su pequeño nieto o nieta, pero sé que desde el cielo, lo o la verá.  
>En ese momento miré asía el celeste cielo, tratando de buscar la imagen de mi madre. Sonreí. "<em><span>¿Sabes lo de ayer?<span>__" _Se escuchó en mi cabeza… "_Lo de AYER…"_ Mi pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció.

–¡Ahhhh! – Grité golpeando fuertemente un árbol. "Estúpido Miroku" Pensé. ¿Por qué esa conversación de hace 2 meses me seguía persiguiendo?. –¡HICE LO CORRECTO! – Grité nuevamente.

–¿Inuyasha? – Una dulce voz habló detrás de mí.

–Kagome, tranquila– Me acerqué para abrazarla y besar su frente. Sé que no quedó convencida, pero de igual manera sonrió y regresó a la cabaña. Por alguna razón me preocupaba mi cachorro… mi cachorro… "A-Y-E-R" Volvió a resonar en mi cabeza. "¡Aaaah!" Grité en mi interior por que sabía que estaba a punto de decir una mala palabra. Dos meses después de esa tonta conversación, yo sé que hice lo correcto, nada saldrá mal, lo sé…  
>Por favor ya nace pequeño…<br>Cuando por fin la noche se hizo presente con una Luna que me odia al hacerme cambiar de especie… Solo me encontraba mirando el techo, podría dar vueltas en el futón, pero Kagome también dormía en el y la despertaría si lo hiciera. La razón de mi insomnio: Mi cachorro. Si, tengo tanto miedo por aquella noche… Una noche llena de amor y pasión. Temo por mi cachorro. No es que crea que el no saldrá con bien de mi amada Kagome, ni siquiera se trata de eso por que sé que ambos estarán bien. Pero aún así algo me tiene inquieto…

–_Solo una insignificante cosa, __¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

–_Si…_–_Dijo resignado._

Me levanté del futón y salí de la cabaña. Miré al oscuro cielo. La luna que me odiaba, la Luna que se burlaba de mí cada 28 días cambiando mi especie. Me senté sin dejar de mirarla. "Luna estúpida, más te vale que no me falles" Dije para mis dentros. Después tomé un mechón de mi cabello y lo miré. Era oscuro.

–Serás hermoso o hermosa como tu madre, un bello y pequeño humano…– Sonreí mirando nuevamente al cielo.

_/Flash Back/_

–_Solo una insignificante cosa, __¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

–_Si…_–_Dijo resignado. _–Por qué crees que me armé de valor.

–Ya entiendo. ¿Crees que tu plan resulte? – Miroku habló con seriedad y miró fijamente al hanyo con algo de preocupación.

–Tiene. Yo no quiero que a mi cachorro lo traten como a mí en mi niñez si es un hanyo. No quiero que le hagan sufrir con sus rechazos, con sus murmullos.

–Eres el hanyo más fuerte, el que ha salvado a muchas aldeas y personas, te conocen y saben que no destruirías nada desde que Kagome te "domestico" – Inuyasha golpeo en la cabeza a Miroku.

–¿Cómo que domesticar?

–Es la verdad, aparte, ¿Quién se metería con tu hijo sabiendo que tu eres su padre?

–Tienes razón, pero yo quiero que lo miren con normalidad, NO QUIERO QUE SUFRA LA DESGRACIA DE SER UN HANYO. Preferiría mil veces que fuese como Kagome, a que fuese alguien mal visto como yo, sé que no podrá defenderse con su increíble fuerza, pero para eso estaré yo ahí, para PROTEGERLO A EL Y A KAGOME, siempre. Siempre….

/_End Flash Back/_

* * *

><p>Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa!<br>D: ¡No me asesinen por qué tarde "UN AÑO" en actualizar haha –Claro como no, un año haha– es que con mis Fic´s hago que mi confusión del triangulo amoroso sea ignorada por un momento u.u pero ¡SMILE! :D :D :D  
>Creo que salió corto, pero era para ponerle suspenso :) hoho… Mencioné un poco el tema del "Día de las Madres" aunque estoy consciente que es "Día del niño" XD pero creo que para esa fecha este fic tristemente ya estará terminado :)<p> 


	18. Quédate conmigo

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>SweetMegu Presenta:<p>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap18: Quédate conmigo

Inuyasha POV´S

Esa Luna. Esa Luna se burlaba de mí cuando su luz plateada rellenaba su redonda superficie, iluminando el oscuro cielo. La odiaba por teñir mi cabello de negro, pero como estar enfadado con algo tan bello… Sonreí al cielo. Algo, que le daría la oportunidad a mi cachorro de ser feliz…  
>Miré a mi lado y a lo lejos vi a mi dulce Kagome recogiendo flores hincada en el fresco pasto, aspirando su aroma y después sonreír al bultito que había crecido más. Un día escuché a Kaede decirle a mi esposa que el cachorro nacería dentro de 3 semanas, espero que se pasen rápido.<br>Estaba tan concentrado mirando aquella escena que…

–Perrito…– Dijo alegremente una de las gemelas jugando con mis orejas. Estiré mi brazo atrás de mi cabeza y del pequeño kimono de la niña, la tomé y la coloqué frente a mí. Me sonrió para después abrazarme e irse a jugar con su hermana y Kirara.  
>Me pregunto que será mi cachorro.<br>Un olor sumamente agradable llegó hasta mi aguda nariz, me giré y la anciana Kaede preparaba rica sopa con la ayuda de Sango. Esta noche era muy agradable, no asía mucho calor ni mucho frío puesto que era Noviembre, así que decidimos salir a hacer un día de campo nocturno.  
>Las hojas caídas danzaban con el viento, era tan tranquilo a pesar de los grititos y risitas de las gemelas y Shippo. Pero nuestra tranquilidad se había venido abajo por aquel grito que congeló mi sangre.<br>Corrí apresurado asía la dirección de ese desgarrador grito. Al llegar vi a Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos y las flores que tiempo atrás estuvo recogiendo con tanta delicadeza, regadas alrededor de ella. Pero me sorprendí al mirar que la parte baja de su kimono estaba mojado… Me acerqué cuidadosamente para acariciar su mejilla, pero Kaede y Sango llegaron a ayudarla, dejándome a un lado.

–¡Demonios! – Grité después de varias horas yendo de un lado para el otro. La angustia me estaba matando, necesitaba ver a mi cachorro…

–Tranquilo Inuyasha– Me dijo Miroku sentado a un lado de mí

–¡¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? Esperar 10 meses…

–9…

–¡9 meses por mí bebé! Eso es mucho sufrir ¿No lo crees?

–Lo sé, dos veces para ser exacto. Pero ya pronto lo veras, no solo nace y ya, deben atenderlo a él y a Kagome– Ya no respondí nada por que sabía que era verdad. Me senté y respiré profundo. Esperaría.  
>Después de un tiempo escuché otro grito que me hizo levantarme. "<em>Mi Kagome<em>" Pensé.

–De seguro ya nació– Miroku se levantó y se colocó a mi lado apoyando su mano en mi hombro– No volví a decir nada, estaba tan feliz. Pero algo andaba mal… Recuerdo que aquella vez que Megu nació, lloró, lo sé por que estaba sentado afuera de la habitación donde atendían a mi madre… Pero, si ella emitió ruido alguno, ¿Por qué mi cachorro no? Tenía miedo. No escuchaba nada… ¡Nada! Podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos. "_¡Nada! Nada…"_ Un par de lágrimas saladas habían resbalado por mi pálida mejilla, nada… ni siquiera de Kagome… Más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin detenerse cuando vi a lo lejos que Kagome no se movía. Lo único que podía escuchar era mi alma romperse…

End Inuyasha POV´S

OoOoOoO

Kagome POV´S  
>Grité al sentir un movimiento en mi interior y algo líquido brotar de mi interior. Inuyasha llegó a mi rescate, pero no supo que hacer e intentó acariciarme pero entonces Sango y Kaede llegaron alejando de ahí. Me dolía mucho. Tenía mucho miedo…<br>Me recostaron cuidadosamente, siendo esa enorme luna llena testigo del nacimiento de mi bebé. Sonreí a pesar del dolor que sentía.  
>Antes de que comenzara a respirar hondo, Kaede mandó a Shippo por un té, para luego dármelo de beber. Poco a poco el dolor se desvanecía, aunque no por completo. Mi respiración se hizo más fuerte y mi bebé pronto comenzó a salir de aquel refugio que lo había protegido durante nueve meses… Cuando al fin estuvo fuera de mi vientre, respiré agitadamente, pero mi bebé no asía ningún ruido… <em>"Mi bebé" <em>Traté de levantar un poco mi cabeza para verlo pero me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera podía llorar, mi respiración disminuía, ya casi no… podía resp…

End Kagome POV´S

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha POV´S  
>¿Qué pasaba? Traté de acercarme pero Miroku me decía que no. Que estaba bien. Que no me preocupara, pero el miedo me comía por dentro. Días atrás, Kagome había comentado que se sentía mal, de seguro por eso… ¡NO! Si a ellos les pasara algo, yo moría en vida.<br>Incluso sería capaz de ir y arrastrarme, rogarle a Sesshomaru por que los regresara a la vida, dejar que me asesinara, sólo por mi esposa y mi hijo…

* * *

><p>OoOoOoO<p>

Kagome POV´S

Desperté.  
>Miré a mi alrededor confundida. Estaba en la cabaña. ¿Cómo era eso posible si anoche mi bebé…? ¡Mi bebé! Rápidamente descubrí mi vientre… <em>"Plano"<em> pensé. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un sueño acaso? Nada me dolía. Me levanté cuidadosamente ya que todos dormían.  
>En el cuarto principal encontré a Inuyasha totalmente dormido con los brazos cruzados, tan típico de él. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Debería estar en el futón conmigo… Acaso… ¿Aún no hemos tenido nuestra noche especial? Si no por qué otra razón estaría el aquí. Busqué los regalos que había tenido en mi "Baby Shower" Nada…<br>Miré por la ventana, el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Salí de la cabaña a hacer mi rutina diaria, cuando despierten les preguntaré que pasó. Traté de olvidarme un poco de esas ideas, pero sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha, el frío pasto bajo nosotros, las pataditas de mi bebé, todo eso se sintió tan real…

OoOoOoO

* * *

><p>Lo sé. Soy una mala persona disculpen si los dejé sin capitulo, pero tuve que estudiar para mi examen de admisión u_u<br>Pero como les estoy tan agradecida por seguir capitulo a capitulo este fic ¡HABRÁ DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS! :DD –Emoción miL XD–  
>No, este no es el primero. Es uno normal, por qué debía avisarles y el jueves–Seguramente– los suba.<br>¡Muchisiiimaas Graciaaass! Las amo mis lectoras :'D  
>Poffiz :3 si te guto ete capitulo dale kick aquí abajito :3 . :P<p>

.

.

.


	19. Claridad

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>By: SweetMegu [Editado]<p>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap19: Claridad*

_Kagome POV´S_

_Desperté.  
>Miré a mi alrededor confundida. Estaba en la cabaña. ¿Cómo era eso posible si anoche mi bebé…? ¡Mi bebé! Rápidamente descubrí mi vientre…"Plano"pensé<em>

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un sueño acaso?...  
>Traté de olvidarme un poco de esas ideas, pero sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha, el frío pasto bajo nosotros, las pataditas de mi bebé, todo eso se sintió tan real…<em>

Estaba tan ocupada lavando la ropa cerca del río, al parecer nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia. Cuando de repente un llanto de bebé se escuchó. Me sorprendí ya que era uno muy fuerte y tan pequeño, obviamente no era ningún hijo de Sango, ya que ellos eran más grandes como para llorar de tal manera. Mi corazón latió muy fuerte y mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Corrí rápidamente hasta la cabaña y abrí bruscamente la cortina de bambú. Todos estaban ahí, alrededor de Inuyasha, mirándome perplejos. Pero pude sentir como en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa al ver que mi hanyo, tenía una pequeña e indefensa criaturita entre sus brazos. Ahora entendía el por qué Inuyasha se encontraba lejos de mí y esta mañana lo vi con los brazos cruzados; había arrullado a nuestro… nuestro bebé. Comencé a llorar de felicidad, pero cambiaron a las de dolor cuando intenté acercarme y la parte baja de mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme fuertemente, caí al suelo sosteniendo con mis manos mi vientre y de la nada vi todo oscuro… "¡Kagome!" Había sido lo último que pude escuchar…  
>Esta vez desperté y miré a todos alrededor mío.<p>

–¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté mientras me sentaba

–Te desmayaste, quizá el dolor debió ser muy fuerte para tu cuerpo.

–Ya veo, pero…¿Mi bebé? – Sentía ganas de llorar, pero algo dentro de mí no lo permitió.

–Aquí está– Dijo Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados, acercándose hasta mí. Sonreí al ver a una bella criaturita, profundamente dormida, a quien tomé con delicadeza para evitar que se despertara. Mi bebé era tan hermoso. Acaricie su cabecita; aún no tenía orejitas como las de Inuyasha, éste me miró fijamente a los ojos y besó mi frente, para después pasar a mis labios. "Te amo" Susurró asiéndome sonrojar por el cálido aliento en mi oído. "También te amo" Respondí.  
>No había duda, era tan feliz… –Es niña– Me dijo mi adorado hanyo. –Ya sabía yo que esa belleza la había sacado de su madre– El rubor de mis mejillas se hizo más carmesí.<p>

–Si, pero también tiene belleza de su padre, y será un hanyo poderoso como él– Sonreí, pero Inuyasha no parecía contento…

End Kagome POV´S

OoOoOoO

Eso era verdad, Inuyasha no estaba contento con lo que Kagome había dicho, él no quería que su cachorro fuese hanyo, ¡No quería que lo tacharan de fenómeno como a el en su infancia! Era por eso que, aquella noche especial, en donde ellos se habían vuelto un alma, no fue sólo casualidad, Inuyasha había preparado esa noche…por qué esa noche, había sido Luna Nueva…  
><strong>"<strong>_**La Luna**__, iluminaba aquella escena llena de magia y amor…__**"  
><strong>_  
>Aquella luna que lo convertía en humano cada 29 días…<em><br>__**"**__Inuyasha salió de ella y se recostó en el tibio pecho de Kagome y ésta abrazó su cabeza mientras acariciaba los __**cabellos largos albinos **__del hanyo.__**"**__[cap11]  
>-<em>

"–_Solo una insignificante cosa,__¿Sabes lo de ayer?__– Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos callado con la mirada gacha._

–_Si…__–Dijo resignado._

–_Ya entiendo. ¿Crees que __**tu plan **__resulte? – Miroku habló con seriedad y miró fijamente al hanyo con algo de preocupación._

–_Tiene. Yo__**no quiero**__que a mi cachorro lo traten como a mí en mi niñez si es un hanyo. No quiero __**que le hagan sufrir**__con sus rechazos, con sus murmullos.__**"**_[cap17]

Si, así de simple; Inuyasha aprovechó la Luna Nueva que lo convertiría en humano, y así su cachorro sería humano. Le era difícil comprender que no sería fuerte ni usaría una gran espada, pero aún así, le era más gratificante saber que lo o la tratarían como una persona normal…

"_Esa Luna se burlaba de mí…La odiaba por teñir mi cabello de negro, pero como estar enfadado con algo tan bello… Algo, que le daría la oportunidad a mi cachorro de ser feliz…"_

* * *

><p><em>Konnichiwa!<em> [De nuevo para los que ya leyeron el cap. u.u] Como vieron hice unos pequeños arreglos por qué, cierto, era luna NUEVA no llena ^^u, lo sabía pero decía, ¡no como nueva, eso no es posible! XD u.u ahora no sé que hacer con los siguientes capítulos, ya todo estaba preparado pff, en fin, creo que seguirá igual umm me las arreglaré :3

Cierto! Para las dos personitas que me piden que las agregue, umm es fuera de tiempo por que terminó la promoción XD pero por mis lectoras, haré una excepción, espérense pronto! ^^  
>[En 3 horitas, segundo cap]<p>

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Las amo miL! 3

PD: No olvides pasar a:  
>FictionPress .com<br>y decirme que te parece mi historia ^^  
>u843343/SweetMegu [¡GRACIAS!]

Siii tee gutto etee capitulo, dale kick aquiii abajito, pofavooo! Nyaaa ~ :3 :9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Mi familia

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>By: SweetMegu<p>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap20: Mi familia*

Habían pasado tres meses desde entonces.

–I…z…a…y…o…i…– Decía Inuyasha asiendo caras raras frente a la pequeña bebé. Tomó sus manitas. –Vamos Iza-chan, di P-a-p-á… – Se encontraban bajo un árbol, el mitad bestia estaba sentado frente a las dos mujeres de su vida.

–Inuyasha, aún no puede

–¡Ya lo sé!

–¡Entonces por qué insistes!

–¡Por que hablo por hablar! – Kagome ya no dijo nada, sentía que en una de esas le diría "abajo" pero resistió y mejor rió. –¿Ahora qué?

–Eres tan lindo– Dijo de la nada mientras el hanyo se sonrojaba, y esta vez él no supo que decir, pero no aún así no hubo necesidad de palabras… Miró que nadie lo viera y después se acercó besando a Kagome.

–¡Awww! – Se escuchó detrás del árbol asiendo que la parejita se separara sonrojada, aún no se acostumbraban a que otras personas viesen sus muestras de afecto

–¡Lárgate Zorro!

–¡Qué soy un Mapache! ¡Digo! ¡Zorrito! ¡Haces que me equivoque estúpido perro!

–Voy a darte tu estúpido haber si sigues hablando x¬¬

–¡No! – Shippo salió corriendo. Inuyasha se relajó cuando Kagome tomó su mano, obligándolo así a mirar asía abajo ya que del enojo se había levantado. Sonrió. La pequeña Izayoi ya estaba completamente dormidita…  
><em>Izayoi Taisho Higurashi. Ese era su nombre.<br>Kagome fue quien decidió el nombre a pesar de que Inuyasha no lo quería, puesto que le dolía recordar a su madre, pero aún así, la pequeña tenía un gran parecido con su abuela, y más al usar aquel collar que había sido regalo de su tía LittleRed.  
>No había duda que esta niña realmente era apreciada por todos, teniendo tres meses de nacida y con un montón de delicada y preciosa joyería, y montañas de ropa, como no iba a hacerlo si su padre un respetado hanyo.<em>

–¡Ahhhhh! ¡Tonto Zorro! – Gritó Inuyasha cuando Shippo arrojó una fruta a su rostro, asiendo que se embarrara. El llanto de un bebé le provocó temor a Inuyasha… Se giró y Kagome no tenía una buena expresión… Estaba totalmente seguro que le daría un abajo… -¡Espera! – Gritó. –Yo lo hago– Dijo resignado mientras se sentaba en el piso, para después dejar caer de panza al suelo. –¿Así esta bien?

–Si– Dijo mientras se iba tranquilizando al bebé. No cabe duda que Inuyasha es un mandilón ahora… [hahaha]

_Izayoi aún seguía sin mostrar signos de que fuese una hanyo. Pero su padre deseaba tanto que no lo fuera, deseaba verla con una larga cabellera negro azabache y no una plateada, una que le haría permanecer en soledad…  
>Aunque Inuyasha no recordaba cuando empezó a notar que era hanyo, ni siquiera lo recuerda de Megu, quizá por que ellos a temprana edad tuvieron orejitas, en cambio él era mitad humano, así que la posibilidad de que Izayoi fuese humana, era alta.<em>

–Izaaa…– Inuyasha volvió con sus caras raras…

–¡Vete a lavar la cara antes de que la cargues! Y date prisa por qué empezaré a hacer la cena, Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede no tardaran mucho en regresar– Después de asearse, se acostó junto a la bebé quien seguía despierta, y quitó el gorrito que cubría su cabeza. _"Aún nada"_ Pensó para después besar su delicada y suave frente.  
>Más tarde todos regresaron. Las gemelitas entraron de puntitas tratando de hacer el menor ruido, cuando vieron a Kagome.<p>

–Ne tía Kagome ¿Iza-chan está durmiendo? – Preguntaron en susurro

–Si

–Vez te lo dije, mejor vamos a jugar afuera– Dijo la mayor saliendo en silencio siendo seguida por su hermana.  
>Sango se dirigía a despertar al hanyo para la cena, pero llamó a Miroku y Kagome.<br>Inuyasha dormía plácidamente a lado de su pequeña hija, uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de ella y la cabeza del hanyo, acurrucada a un lado del cuerpecito de Izayoi…

"_No quiero que se llame Izayoi" "¿Por qué no?" "Me duele recordar a mi madre" "Lo sé, pero ya que ella no conoció a su abuela, que mejor regalo es tener de nombre un homenaje a ella" "Pero aún así…" "Además, cuando tienes el mismo nombre que tu padre o tu madre, es por que esperan que seas igual a esa persona, así que mejor nombre de una persona…" "Una persona tan dulce y bondadosa…" Inuyasha sonrió al recordar que su madre era la única que lo amaba y protegía en ese oscuro mundo que lo evitaba por ser diferente._

Más llanto de bebé. Regresaron a la habitación y se encontraron con un Inuyasha cambiando de pañales a la indefensa criaturita. Después de todo, tener una hermana le ha dejado experiencias…

–Inuyasha…– Dijo Sango

–¿Qué?

–Eres un buen padre, mucho más que Miroku– Este no hizo ninguna expresión mientras que ambas mujeres reían y el otro se dedicaba a atender a su hija, después de todo, era verdad.

_Tratar con bebes en el pasado no significa que será igual con todos… Por que… ¿Quién dijo que ser padre es tan fácil?_

Más y más llanto de bebé…

–Inuyasha…

–¡No Kagome!

–¡Dijimos que yo lo alimento y tu lo cambias!

–Pero… Suficiente tengo con no dormir bien y estar lejos de ti– Kagome se sonrojó

–¿A-a que te refieres?

–Que… Yo quiero estar en el futon contigo, acurrucadito junto a ti– Cada cosa que el hanyo decía, asía que las mejillas ya rojas, lo estuvieran más. La miko solo le arrojó un pañal de tela. Y se cruzo de brazos. Inuyasha sonrió y gateó hasta ella, quedando frente a frente y Kagome sólo se inclinó un poco para atrás para verle mejor.

–Kagome…

–¿Hum?

–¿Podemos tener otro? – Era oficial, la miko era más roja que un tomate y más con la mirada llena de picardía de Inuyasha, él cual de respuesta sólo obtuvo que su esposa pusiera una mano en su rostro y lo empujara. El hanyo comprendió y se levantó, pero volvió a hincarse solamente para besarla y después atender a la niña…

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa! 12:11 am pfff! -o-'<br>Hace una hora debía irme a dormir, pero no podía defraudar a mis lectoras. Hmmm espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de mi carencia de inspiración [Es que no sé como incluir a un bebé D:] Bueno, creo que serán uno o dos capítulos más y FIN! :O Pero me dicen que haga la continuación, pero no sé, hay lo dejo a decisión de ustedes [Ya me imagino las travesuras de Izayoi]  
>¡Cierto! Se llamó así por qué varios reviews pedían ese nombre a pesar de que otros me gustaron mucho, pero después les explico por qué decidí ponerlo [A parte de los reviews] es que ya debo irme hahaha<p>

Woooo estamos a UN REVIEW de tener 200! Verdaderamente las amodoro chicas! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí! Por favor, Gracias.**


	21. Lágrimas de dolor

_¡Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS! Las adoro :D_

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

><p>By: SweetMegu<p>

LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU *Cap21: Lágrimas de dolor*

–_Kagome…_

–_¿Hum?_

–_¿Podemos tener otro? – Era oficial, la miko era más roja que un tomate y más con la mirada llena de picardía de Inuyasha, él cual de respuesta sólo obtuvo que su esposa pusiera una mano en su rostro y lo empujara. El hanyo comprendió y se levantó, pero volvió a hincarse solamente para besarla y después atender a la niña…_

Por la mañana, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la aldea.  
>Inuyasha salió de la cabaña asía donde provenían los gritos de las personas. Una gran ave de brillantes plumas negras, que cuando vio al hanyo, sin mover ni un poco su pico, habló.<p>

–¡Arrrr! Con que tú eres Inuyasha

–¡¿Qué quieres?

–Bien, te encontré– El ave voló asía él. Inuyasha sacó su espada preparándose para atacar, pero el ave estúpida sólo volaba alrededor de él. Después levantó su vuelo.  
>El hanyo creyó que el peligro había pasado, pero se sorprendió cuando el ave se dirigía a la cabaña. Rápidamente alcanzó al ave y salto sobre ella para clavarle su espada, ante este acto, el monstruo calló.<br>El estruendo hizo que las personas dentro de la cabaña salieran. Aquel monstruo se levantó con pesadez.

–Allí está– Dijo para luego volar asía Kagome

–¡No te atrevas! – Volvió a saltar sobre ella y apuñarla con su espada, pero el ave no detenía su vuelo, ni siquiera por que la miko corría para salvar su vida y la de su bebé.  
>El hanyo no resistió más y fue hasta donde Kagome, cargándola en sus brazos, para salir del lugar. Por más que Miroku y Sango lucharan contra la bestia, esta no se detenía.<br>Inuyasha ya no pudo seguir corriendo.

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres?

–A ella…

–¡No lo creo! – Comenzó a atacar al enorme pájaro.

–¡Deja de molestar! – Agitó fuertemente su ala y un fuerte viento mandó un poco lejos a Inuyasha, después voló hasta Kagome quien trató de correr pero siempre era acorralada por la bestia. El hanyo no dudó en proteger a su familia y atacó de nuevo, pero al estar a punto de hacerlo. El ave huyó.  
>Cuando su espeso plumaje dejó la vista libre al hanyo, éste vio a su amada esposa tendida en el suelo, inconsciente… Sin Izayoi…<p>

–¡Perro Idiota! ¡Te dije que sólo la quería a ella! – Inuyasha sintió su alma romperse. Si creyó que su hija había muerto, no iba a dejar que perderla fuera verdad. Cuando vio que sus amigos estaban cerca, dejó a Kagome en sus manos y fue en busca de la bestia.  
>El ave llevaba a la pequeña Izayoi entre sus garras, procurando no hacerle daño, tal y como su amo le ordenó. <em>"La mocosa trae un rasguño y desapareces" <em>Recordó, pero un hanyo que saltaba entre las copas de los árboles le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos. Inuyasha saltó asía sus patas tratando de salvar a su hija quien lloraba. El albino estaba más que furioso.  
>El monstruo agitó sus alas y nuevamente un fuerte viento hizo que Inuyasha volara un poco, pero logró sostenerse ya que clavó su espada en la pata del ave, ésta soltó un graznido de dolor, volviendo a agitar sus alas, pero esta vez, filosas plumas acompañaron al viento. El hanyo salió volando junto a su espada que había atravesado la pata del pájaro, cayendo entre las ramas de los árboles, viendo como aquel repugnante monstruo se llevaba a su cachorro. Debía parecerse pero no podía, aquellas plumas lo habían inmovilizado. Su alma terminó de romperse, asiendo que el dolor subiera hasta sus orbes dorados que anhelaron llorar…<p>

Mientras tanto, el ave ya no resistía el dolor, había perdido mucha sangre y su vuelo comenzó a fallar. De pronto una brillante luz plateada, terminó de herir al monstruo, dejando caer al indefenso bebé…

Miroku llegó hasta donde Inuyasha se encontraba después de buscarlo por varias horas…  
>El hanyo tenía el amargo camino reseco que las lágrimas le habían dejado.<p>

–¡¿Inuyasha?

–Se la llevó…

–¿Pero…Qué?

–¡Se la llevó! ¡SE LA LLEVÓ! – Trató de pasarse pero aún no podía. Miroku contuvo su tristeza y tomó una rama gruesa, golpeando las plumas, esperando así que desaparecieran y dejaran libre al hanyo. Después de dos agotables horas por fin pudo destruir las plumas. Inuyasha no quería hablar, estaba tan destrozado, pero de igual forma enojado.  
>Al llegar a la cabaña, Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos creyendo que con él traería a su bebé, pero no fue así. La miko comenzó a llorar amargamente dentro de los brazos de su amado, quien de llorar tantas horas, "se había quedado sin lágrimas", pero aún así, sentía el dolor de su esposa. Shippo y las gemelas comenzaron a llorar siendo consolados por Sango y Miroku, la anciana Kaede sólo permaneció en silencio con la mirada gacha.<p>

"_Te he tenido tan sólo tres meses, y ya te he perdido mi niña…"_  
>Inuyasha estaba tan dolido, sobre todo por que sabía que su pequeña Izayoi no sobreviviría al ser humana… Pero aún así, la buscaría, por todo el mundo feudal si era necesario…<p>

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>otas de **L**a **A**utora:  
>1*: <strong>INUYASHA<strong>** no me pertenece, es creación original de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI****–Sempai. Esto solo es un fanfic sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido, sólo por diversión y mi expresión de ideas.**

2*: Si Inuyasha fuera mío **–**Que no lo es**–** Kikyo, simplemente viviría y moriría, y no seria nunca revivida. Abría mucho InuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango y SesshomaruXRin *O*

OoOoOoO

SweetMegu*

Es tan triste, pero amo la tragedia y el suspenso. Lo siento si es algo corto, pero soy una desobligada que no ocupa bien su tiempo u_u'  
>Bueno, no se preocupen, habrá SEGUNDA temporada y ya verán que pasó con la pequeña Izayoi.<br>**LES AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS –Y A LOS QUE NO DEJARON TAMBIÉN– Y POR QUE HAN SEGUIDO CAPITULO A CAPITULO ESTE FANFIC QUE ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y ME HAN HECHO TAN FELIZ POR REVASAR LOS 58 REVIEWS QUE ERA MI MARCA, PERO AHORA TENGO UN FIC CON MÁS DE 200 R. ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! T_T  
>L S AMODORO! :')<strong>

PD: Si gustan ver más fanfics de Inuyasha, dense una vueltita por mi perfil :3 **–**Que pronto será renovado**– Gracias  
><strong>PD2: Una historia hecha por mi! En: Fictionpress. Net Búsquenme como SweetMegu**–** **Gracias  
><strong>PD3: Querida **KaItOsCaRLEt PF ** tenme paciencia nna :) Tu aparición será genial :D

¡Besitos de Piña loQQa! ;) Hasta la segunda temporada! ^^ **–**A más tardar el 6-7 de Julio el primer cap**– **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
